Blessed of the Valar
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Belle Baggins is blessed at birth by Illuvatar and the Valar, each giving her a special gift. The company is expecting a soft, weak, whiny creature. What they get is something far more special than even Gandalf was aware.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Blessed of the Valar

Summary: Belle Baggins is blessed at birth by Illuvatar and the Valar, each giving her a special gift. The company is expecting a soft, weak, whiny creature. What they get is something far more special than even Gandalf was aware.

A/N: Just a few little things to mention here. One, this is a Female Bilbo/Thorin story b/c I like it that way and b/c I can. Two, my dates may or may not be accurate and I don't particularly care since this is my story and I can change events as I so desire.

For those that aren't aware Eru Illuvatar is the creator of all living things in Middle Earth, including the Valar who shaped the world. While Aule/Mahal shaped the dwarves it was Eru Illuvatar that breathed life into them.

Belle is not going to be quite like Belinda from my other story, Bejeweled. Both have attitude but Belle is so much more, and definitely not going to take any crap. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed creating it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Belladonna Baggins smiled down at the little bundle in her arms, a tiny face peering back at her with a little gurgle of happiness. Her little girl was beautiful with little tiny auburn curls and amber-colored eyes. Bungo Baggins, Belladonna's husband, was beaming with pride and love. When the infant reached out an arm to try and touch her mother's face Belladonna noticed strange markings on the tiny wrist and gasped softly.

"Bungo, darling, come and look at our little girl."

When Bungo reached his wife's side and noticed the markings he was torn between joy and fear, joy at his daughter being special and fear over what others might do to her because of it.

"Blessed…I cannot read all of these but the two I can read, Westron and Hobbitish, both say that word."

"The other two are Elvish and Khuzdul love."

It has to be hidden. No, do not argue with me on this one. I am proud and honored that she is blessed but there are others that would harm her for it, whether from jealousy or something darker."

Belladonna knew he was right, but she hated the thought of making their daughter hide part of who she is. She sewed a small cloth band to cover her wrist, widening it as she grew up. Belladonna travelled often to visit the Rangers or the north, the Elves of Rivendell, and even the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Once Belle was old enough she began to join her mother on her journeys while Bungo remained home in Bag End as he was not fond of the idea of leaving home. He never tried to stifle the wandering spirits of his wife and daughter, however, because he loved them too much.

Most of the older Hobbits looked at Belle with Disdain due to her wild behavior, until the Fell Winter came. During that winter the Brandywine River froze over and allowed large numbers of vicious and starving wolves to swarm into the Shire. Many Hobbits lost their lives to their sharp teeth, including Belle's parents. Belladonna and Bungo grabbed weapons that had been gifted to Belladonna by various friends of hers and locked Belle inside their home. The two began to fight off any wolf that got too close to where their little girl was hidden. Belle watched through the window as her parents held off the wolves until there were just too many of the creatures and they were overwhelmed. Belladonna turned to the window, her eyes widened in horror upon seeing her little girl's face, before one of the wolves managed to get ahold of her. The wolves, having destroyed her parents, began trying to claw their way through the door to get to her. They might have succeeded in killing her had the Rangers of the North not arrived when they did. One in particular came into Bag End and killed the wolves that were after Belle, and then took time to tend her wounds and care for her.

After that winter Belle was never the same, her spirit seemed broken and even those that had disapproved of her wild ways felt saddened upon seeing her now. She began to act like a proper Hobbit with no more adventures, no travelling, no fits of temper, no fighting, and no unusual behavior. Once Belle was finished growing and reached her majority, or adulthood, she commissioned a soft leather bracer for her arm, instead of the cloth one, from a travelling Dwarf merchant. The bracer was made of supple cream-colored leather that was etched with swirling flowers and vines. Over time she began to hate her stagnant life in the Shire, but fear and memory kept her rooted to Bag End. She still spoke often to the Dwarf merchants that travelled to the Shire's market to sell their wares, to the Elves that passed through to the Grey Havens and those that returned after playing escort, and to the Rangers that came to check on the safety of the Shire.

It was a warm sunny morning, with Belle taking a break from her gardening, when a shadow fell over her. The shadow belonged to a tall man in grey robes and pointed hat, obviously a wizard, who seemed familiar to her but she could not figure out how. Belle decided it was best to be as polite as possible as one should never try to anger a wizard after all.

"Good morning, Master Wizard."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or perhaps that you feel good on this particular morning, or do you simply mean that it is a morning to be good on?"

Belle giggled softly at the old wizard's cryptic greeting, but she wasn't known as the Shire's best riddler for nothing and responded in kind.

"I did indeed mean to wish you a good morning as it is a good one whether you like it or not, and I do in fact feel quite good this morning. As to the last part of your query I would only feel the need to say that if you were intending on causing trouble of some sort…?"

She let the end of her response trail off with a pointed look that earned her an amused chuckle.

"I am happy to see your spirit is not entirely broken as many have told me my dear Belle."

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly and placed her hands on her hips.

"How exactly do you know me?"

"You know my name, though you do not remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means…me."

A light of recognition shone in her eyes as she finally placed his face in her memories.

"Ah, the wandering wizard, purveyor of fireworks and disturber of the peace. I do believe I attacked you with a wooden sword as a fauntling."

"More than once actually…knocked me down a few times as well."

Belle blushed slightly, despite the giggles that escaped her.

"Is there something I can help you with Gandalf?"

"I certainly hope so. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

She was backing away and shaking her head before she was even aware she had moved. Gandalf frowned in concern as he watched her begin to shake. The events of the Fell Winter had damaged her far more than he had thought.

"I can't…Gandalf I can't do it…not after…after what happened. I can barely make myself go to the market some days."

Gandalf sighed softly and changed tactics, trying to calm her down so he could try again later.

"Would you at least be willing to provide food and lodging for the night to a company of Dwarves?"

She visibly relaxed and even chuckled at the idea of having Dwarves in her home again.

"Of course I'm willing to help them with that. How many should I expect?"

"Hmm…thirteen in total. I recommend a great deal of meat…and ale."

Her merry laughter lightened his heart.

"I am quite familiar with Dwarven dining habits. They will be well cared for tonight."

When Gandalf suggested that he carve a mark on her door she all-but growled at him. He father had made that door by hand and she was not about to let him mess it up. She wrote out a quick pair of notes, one for the garden gate and one for the front door. The sign on the gate read, 'Welcome Company of Gandalf the Grey to Bag End, home of Belle Baggins.' And the sign on the door read, 'Please remove your boots, heavy or large weapons, and cloaks. You can leave them by the door when you enter. Thank you.'

Once the wizard left she headed down to the market to buy more meats and other supplies she would need, including some extra things they might need while travelling. Once back at home she set the food in the kitchen and put the rest of the supplies in a spare closet. Now she needed to sort out beds for thirteen Dwarves and a wizard. She decided the sofa was large enough for Gandalf to sleep on in relative comfort. She had a few spare rooms and a large number of mattresses in yet another spare closet, but the Dwarves would have to sleep two or three to a room in order for them all to fit. The last thing she felt compelled to do was hide all breakables and heirlooms in her bedroom closet. She remembered how Dwarves got when in large groups and had no desire to watch her parent's things be thrown around. With everything else sorted out it was time to start cooking the food, and after a while she had enough food on her dining room table to feed a small army. She set the table with carved wooden crockery and tableware rather than use her mother's pottery and risk something priceless being broken.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

Blessed of the Valar

Chapter 2: The Invasion

It had only just gotten dark when the first booming knock pounded her door. When she opened it she had to pause for a moment at the sight of the massive dwarf on the other side. She probably should have been frightened of him but she knew Gandalf well enough to know he would not send her anyone that might harm her. He bowed and greeted her and she returned the gesture.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"No, Master Dwalin. It is I who is at your service this night. If you would please do as the sign on the door says I will show you to the dining room where dinner is waiting for you."

Once he had removed the requested items she led him to the dining room and laughed softly at the stunned look on his face. All traces of suspicion she had seen in his face were wiped clean as he sat down.

"Did ya cook all this yerself lass?"

"Of course I did…do you see anyone else in here?"

He shrugged slightly and dug into the nearest piece of fish. After the first bite he turned to give her an incredulous look that had her blinking owlishly back at him.

"Is something wrong Master Dwalin?"

"No Lass, nothing wrong. I'm just wondering how a pretty Lass that can cook like this is still unwed."

"It is by choice, Master Dwalin. I have not yet found anyone that I feel is worthy of me."

Before he could respond the doorbell rang and she headed back out to answer it. The elderly dwarf that greeted her had a grandfatherly air about him that put her at ease.

"Might you be our hostess this evening?"

"I am indeed. Belle Baggins, at your service Master Dwarf."

"Balin, son of Fundin, at yours."

She giggled softly and her eyes sparkled in the dim candlelight.

"Any relation to the one called Dwalin in my dining room?"

"Aye, that'll be my brother Lass. We haven't seen each other in some time."

"Then you should be inside catching up. Come along Master Balin."

She watched him read her sign and quickly comply, making her smile happily before guiding him to where his brother was. Their reunion made her feel happy, though she did wince a bit when they butted heads sharply.

"That looked painful."

The two turned to look at her in confusion until she motioned to their heads.

"Oh that. Perfectly normal lass. Head butts are a form of affectionate greeting among siblings."

"Still looks painful to me."

The two laughed and went back to the table as Belle went back to answer the door yet again. She was met by a pair of younger dwarves, one dark haired and the other blonde, holding their muddy boots in their hands as they bowed to her in unison.

"Fili…"

"…and Kili…"

"…At your service."

"Well aren't you two polite? Come in and set your stuff down…No I will not be handed weapons like some housemaid put them with the others. Thank you. Follow me if you want to eat."

Two pairs of socked feet padded after her like puppies until they saw the food and dug in like starving dogs. She gave them a disgusted scowl.

"Boys! Mind your manners and eat like civilized being or there will be no dessert for you."

Two sets of wide eyes looked at her with 'pity me' faces. She raised an eyebrow and the two younger dwarves settled down and began eating with more restraint than before, actually using the utensils. She nodded at them in approval as the older two stared at her in disbelief. Another knock had her opening the door again, only to have a pile of dwarves fall into her entryway. When some of them tried to push past her as if she weren't there she growled and planted her feet.

"Shoes off! Weapons off! Cloaks off! None of you goes a step further until you do as I say."

Most of them hesitated, unsure what to make of this small female blocking their path to the food they could smell. Three brothers stepped to the front and quickly did as she asked, the rest following their example.

"Hello again little lass. Have you been well?"

She smiled at the white-haired dwarf and his brothers.

"I have Dori, thank you. Would you like me to fix you some of that tea you love so much? Ori dear, I have a new booklet of patterns for your knitting to give you later. Nori…take anything and I will hunt you down and knock you for a loop."

"I would love some tea Lass. Come on you lot, I know the way to the food."

"Thank you Miss Belle. I brought something for you too."

"I would never dare to try and steal from you little Lady. I value my dwarf hood too much to take that kind of risk."

Dori dragged his brothers off to the dining room, the rest of the pack following behind as Belle laughed happily. Gandalf followed her into the kitchen where she made tea for herself and Dori, a special blend of herbal tea that she made up herself. Once done she sat next to Gandalf at the head of the table and observed the horrid table manners being displayed. She did laugh at Fili and Kili's efforts to maintain order, which failed miserably. A sharp whistle from her caused all of them to freeze in place.

"I know dwarves are not generally known for table manners but try not eat like a pack of starving dogs please? If you can manage some sort of table manners I might be persuaded to let you all try my famous pies."

Dori chuckled as they all settled down and behaved themselves at the promise of pie. He could see that Belle remembered his lessons well. Some of the dwarves had finished eating and were standing around catching up. As Belle passed by one wearing an odd hat she noticed what he was using to clean his mug and took it from him.

"That is a doily not a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes."

"It's supposed to look like that, its Crochet."

"Oh and a wonderful game it is too…if you've got the balls for it."

The dwarf made an odd choking sound as a large tattooed hand smacked him in the back of his head.

"Watch yerself, there's a little lady present here."

"Sorry…"

"Relax, I've heard far worse I assure you."

Later on that same dwarf, joined by a few others, were using her silverware as musical instruments.

"Could you not do that? You'll blunt them."

The song and dance that followed had her torn between laughing and yelling until a loud booming knock brought a halt to the merriment. The dwarves were utterly silent, which was disconcerting to Belle.

"He is here."

She raised an eyebrow at the wizard's ominous tone and followed him to the door. When he opened it she felt her breath freeze in her lungs. The dwarf on the other wide was one of the most handsome beings she had ever seen and even under all the layers he wore she could tell he was strong and well-muscled. When he spoke she felt that deep gravelly baritone all the way to her toes.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way…twice."

Belle snorted softly as he removed his cloak.

"Everyone else managed to find it just fine and the signs are quite easy to read if you look at them."

He leveled a glare at her and began circling her like a predator, which was both arousing and irritating.

"So…this is the Hobbit? Tell me…Miss Baggins…Have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?"

She felt her temper flare and the tips of her ears turned red as she glared right back at the arrogant dwarf in her entryway.

"Not that it is any business of your Master Dwarf, but I have indeed fought. Personally I prefer the bow or daggers to an axe or a sword. Furthermore, you are being quite rude. You have yet to introduce yourself, you have ignored my sign, and attempted to insult me in my own home. If you can manage to behave a bit better I might be willing to feed you."

The dwarf looked taken aback by her tone and her unwillingness to back down. The rest of the company looked shocked, save for the three who already knew her quite well. Nori and Ori lead Belle into the living room to calm her down while Dori got Thorin to remove his boots and then took him into the dining room. Once she was calm Belle went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food she'd left in the oven to keep it warm, placing it in front of the dark-haired dwarf.

"Thank you, Miss Baggins. I…apologize for my words earlier. They were unbecoming of a king, especially as I am your guest. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service."

"Apology accepted, Master Oakenshield. As a member of royalty I trust that you have better table manners than this lot here seems to have, bar a couple members."

Several dwarves blushed at her words and pointed looks while Thorin chuckled a bit at them. Dwalin gave Thorin a pointed look as Belle went to sit with Gandalf again.

"Did they come?"

"Aye, enjoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what of the Iron Hills? Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

The company looked disappointed at this but Gandalf soon produced an aged map from somewhere within his voluminous robes. As they began talking about their quest Belle couldn't help but find herself curious.

"Beast? What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is, thank you."

After a fair bit of arguing by the dwarves over whether or not Belle was suited to join them on their journey, ignoring her protests, Gandalf stood and his power seemed to fill her small dining room to silence everyone. Whatever he said to Thorin had him telling Balin to give her a contract.

"Very well, we'll do it your way. Give her the contract."

"No, no please."

"It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?"

Belle startled slightly when Thorin shoved the contract, none too gently, into her shaking hands. She decided to read it, if only to satisfy her curiosity. She started muttering parts of the contract out loud, much to Gandalf's amusement.

"Term is cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one 14th of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as…including but not limited to…lacerations…evisceration…incineration?"

"Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Her face paled a bit and Balin leaned forward out of concern.

"You alright Lass?"

She took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Feel a bit faint is all…"

"Think furnace…with wings."

"Air…I need air."

"Flash of light…searing pain…then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

She swayed unsteadily on her feet for a moment, Gandalf and the others watching with either concern of curiosity.

"Nope."

With that she fell sideways and would likely have hit the floor hard had Nori not leaped forward and caught her. He turned to give Bofur a harsh glare even as Gandalf berated the hatted dwarf.

"Oh very helpful Bofur."

Thorin gave Gandalf a pointed look, obviously not impressed with the little female thus far. Nori got her into an armchair by the warm fire and Dori brought her a cup of tea. Sweet little Ori sat by her feet for a moment until they were certain she was going to be alright, only then did they move to rejoin the rest of the company to discuss plans. Gandalf's concerned face made Belle give him a small smile.

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long Belle. Tell me. When did Doilies, and your mother's dishes, become so important to you?"

"When I lost the only things that I ever loved in this world to those damnable wolves! Those horrid beasts came into our peaceful little world and preyed on Hobbits like rabbits. My parents tried to fight them off, to protect me, and were killed because of it. I can't go back out in the world Gandalf…not without her. It doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore, and it hasn't since that awful night in the Fell Winter. I would have been killed myself had the Rangers not come when they did. Those creatures had managed to break through the door and I only had a small dagger to defend myself with. One little girl, a child, against six starving wolves…hardly a fair fight Gandalf. The Ranger's leader found my parents outside and rushed in to check on me…and thank the Valar that he did. One of the wolves had already gotten ahold of me but he killed them all quickly. It took weeks for the physical wounds to heal…though I fear the mental scars never will. I miss my mother Gandalf…she was the one that took me with her on her journeys, who encouraged me to explore…"

She broke off with a heart-wrenching sob and the Ri brothers surrounded her with affection and comfort. The dwarves had all come into the living room after her initial yell, only to be struck silent at the story she told. Several of them had moist eyes, and others had clenched fists. Kili sat in front of her and looked horrified.

"Only the rangers came to help your people?"

"No Kili…many of the Blue Mountain dwarves came to help as well. They brought food and blankets with them, and they helped to bury our dead. Rivendell came as soon as they heard, using their skills to heal those with severe injuries. Since that day I have rarely left my home, let alone the Shire."

Dori and Nori each had a hand on one of her shoulders, Ori was practically draped across her lap like a blanket, and Fili and Kili sat on either side of her legs. Gandalf had flinched back from her when she yelled and now looked much older than usual. He had known of Belladonna's death, but not of the circumstances of said death. He gave Belle a sad look.

"I understand my dear. I will not pressure you any further. I had hoped to talk you into joining this quest in the hope that it might help you…but I will not press any further."

Belle remained silent and the company looked at her to find her dozing off in the chair. Thorin felt himself soften towards her a bit and gently lifted her into his arms before laying her down in what was obviously the Master bedroom. He looked down at her, feeling guilty for thinking that such a soft looking creature could never know true hardship. He had been very wrong about that, she knew hardship and the pain of loss. He brushed her auburn curls back from her face and silently left the room. Belle drifted in and out, hearing Thorin's deep voice singing a song that spoke to her heart and soul. She made up her mind, then and there, to follow him. She packed herself a bag, filling it with all of the essentials her mother used to pack for a journey.

When she woke in the morning the dwarves and Gandalf were gone and her home was clean and empty. She shook her head and quickly set about dressing herself. A pair of soft leather pants with extra padding around her knees, and a soft cotton blouse with a reinforced leather vest over top made up the main part of her ensemble. She slipped on a thick pair of fingerless leather gloves and a pair of heavy leather boots. She was the only Hobbit that ever actually wore shoes and that was because her feet were smaller and more delicate than any other Hobbit, yet another oddity that set her apart. She tucked a thick waxed cloak into her pack and tied a bedroll to it as well before hefting it onto her back. As she walked out she spoke with her friend and gardener. She told him that she was leaving for an unknown period of time and if she wasn't back in three years that Bag End was to go to her newly-wed cousins Drogo and Primula Baggins. She also told him that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was not to be let near her home, under any circumstances. With that done she took off running across the rolling green hills of the Shire, catching up to the company as they entered the woods at the edge of Hobbiton.

"Wait! Wait!"

They all stopped and turned their ponies around as she ran up behind them. Thorin was the last to turn around and she felt her breath catch in her throat as the sunlight shone behind him. His lips twitched a bit, as if he were fighting the urge to smile so she did it for him.

"I signed it."

She handed the contract to Balin who pulled out some sort of small wooden box and an odd magnifier to look it over before turning back to her with a smile as he added her contract to the box.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give her a pony."

She glanced at Thorin but he had already turned away and started riding again. As she stood in the middle of the path, trying to figure out how to get up on a pony while it was still moving, a pair of hands reached down and lifted her up into a saddle. Glancing to either side revealed Fili and Kili to be her rescuers and she gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you boys."

She watched in confused amusement as little bags of money started flying around the company.

"What did they bet on Gandalf?"

"Hmm? Whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?"

She let out a bright laugh as Gandalf caught a little bag of his own and grinned at her.

"Never had a doubt."

She looked at Nori and scowled at him.

"What is your excuse for betting against me Nori?"

The thief tried to look innocent but her continued scowl caused him to almost deflate and look sheepish, causing several other dwarves to adopt shocked looks.

"Sorry little lass, I didn't think you'd be able to make yourself follow after what you said last night."

"I suppose I can forgive you for that then. At least Ori has faith in me."

She gave the younger dwarf a beaming smile and the poor thing blushed all the way into his beard, causing an uproar of laughter. As they passed the borders of the Shire she stopped and turned her pony to look behind at the rolling green hills and little blue rivers of her homeland, a soft sigh escaping her before she could stop it.

"Lass? You alright?"

"This is the farthest from home I've been since that night…I'm just…I'm afraid I won't come back…that I'll never see this sight again."

Fili and Kili, who had come up beside her when she stopped, leaned across from their horses to wrap her in a hug. She burst into bright peals of laughter when the two lost their balance and fell off their ponies and into the dirt. A deep chuckle from behind them had her turning back around to face an amused Thorin.

"I apologize if I'm holding everyone up...I just…"

"Think nothing of it Miss Baggins. We understand the worry of not returning. It is one we all feel keenly."

She gave him a soft smile and was surprised when he returned it and grabbed the reigns of her pony to lead her to the front of the line with him, leaving Fili and Kili to scrabble back onto their ponies alone.

"Oh that's nice Uncle…"

"…just leave us to fend for ourselves."

"Just because the Hobbit is pretty…"

"…doesn't mean we aren't still important."

Belle's ears turned a bright red at the boy's words and she looked away from Thorin to hide her rising blush. His deep quiet laugh told her she had failed at that, but when she looked back up at him his face was soft and his eyes were shining with humor.

Later that night, after they had finally made camp, Belle was trying in vain to get some sleep. She had found out the hard way that dwarves can snore…very loudly in fact. When she finally gave up on sleep and stood up she noticed one of the dwarves was snoring moths into his mouth and then breathing them back out. A shiver of disgust rippled through her and she picked up an apple to take to her pony. A screeching sound made her back away from the edge of their campsite and closer to the fire, shivers coursing through her body.

"Orcs."

Kili's low tone didn't help her nerves any.

"Orcs?"

She didn't realize she had woken Thorin with her exclamation, and neither did his nephews as they decided to wind her up a bit.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike, in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

As she turned to look back out over the trees below them she heard a pair of snickers behind her and turned back with a growl, only to have Thorin beat her to it.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

As he stalked past her Thorin rested a large hand on her shoulder for a moment, as if to reassure her which it did. She watched as Kili seemed to deflate under his uncle's unhappy tone.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs."

Belle gave Balin a sharp look before sharing her own opinion.

"Master Oakenshield is right though. That was a horrid trick to play on someone, especially after I was so kind to you two last night. Do you know what kind of nightmares those creatures can cause a person to have after meeting them? No, I doubt you do. Have either of you ever even seen an orc?"

The two shook their heads and she sighed softly.

"I thought as much. I have, boys, and I dearly hope you never do. They are the vilest race in all of Middle Earth."

She broke off and turned away, trying to hide her shivers and her wet eyes in the shadows. Then Balin began to tell a story, one that spoke of battle, loss, grief, triumph, and told her why Thorin was so well respected. When Balin was finished everyone in the company was looking at their leader with respect and awe on their faces, even Belle's shining eyes were filled with respect.

"I thought to myself then. There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Thorin gave them all a short bow of his head in recognition before Belle asked a question.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Belle wanted to believe Thorin, but the glance shared between Balin and Gandalf sent shivers of dread down her spine. When Thorin walked off to find a moment alone he motioned for Belle to follow, so she did. Thorin sat on a rock and looked up at the shining moon above them, the soft light catching the silver in his hair and making him seem to glow. She sat beside him with a soft sigh of longing, one that Thorin couldn't quite interpret as he looked down at the small female by his side. He noticed her boots and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I noticed, Miss Baggins, that you seem very different to your kin."

"I am, quite a bit different, yes…"

"For example…you have smaller feet and wear shoes, whilst the rest of your kin have large feet and are eternally barefoot."

"I…yes…I do have small feet for a Hobbit. I've always been picked on for it. Other Hobbits don't need shoes because the soles of their feet are so tough, but mine aren't like that. My mother always said it was because I wasn't really meant for the Shire. I never understood what she meant."

"Perhaps one day it will make sense to you. Might I ask another question of you Miss Baggins?"

"Only if you call me Belle."

His deep chuckle seemed to rumble through her and made her stomach to a few odd twists in her belly.

"Very well then, Belle…I was wondering why you wear a brace on your right arm despite not having a bow?"

When he spoke her name she felt her entire body shiver, and from the glint in his eyes he noticed it too. However, his question caused her to flinch back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that…not yet anyway. I do not know you well enough to trust you with that. My parents always told me to never take it off unless I was with people I trusted with my very life."

Thorin looked confused, but very curious as well.

"Then I shall simply have to earn your trust so that I might have that mystery solved…do you not agree…Belle?"

His voice washed over her and her eyes turned a darker shade, almost like melted chocolate, as she looked up at him.

"I suggest you stop saying my name in that tone unless you want me to lose all sense of what is proper, Master Oakenshield."

He lowered his head a bit and looked at her eyes, making her breath catch in her throat yet again.

"I would prefer to have you call me Thorin, little Belle."

His large rough fingers gently traced along one of her ears before he stood and walked back to the rest of the company, leaving a wide-eyed, and red-eared Hobbit behind him. His dark laugh echoed back to her as he walked away and she groaned softly, knowing that he had teased her like that on purpose. He knew exactly what his voice was doing to her when he spoke like that, and now she had to begin plotting her payback.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road with Trolls

Blessed of the Valar

Chapter 3: On the Road and Dealing with Trolls

The next day turned out to be a bad day to travel. The heavens opened up and poured rain down upon the company, making everyone rather miserable. Belle refused to end up looking like a drowned rat and simply willed the rain to avoid her, making Gandalf grumble at her from under his wide-brimmed hat. She got a few odd looks from the dwarves near her who noticed she was dry despite the downpour, but only little Ori was willing to ask about it.

"Miss Belle?"

"Hmm? Yes Ori?"

"I was wondering…and you don't have to answer of course…but…umm…how come you're still dry?"

Belle laughed softly and gave him a slightly lopsided grin.

"It is a gift Ori…and no I will not explain further…not yet."

Ori nodded and let the subject go for the time being. He knew she would tell them when she was ready, and nothing would make it happen any faster. One of his brothers, however, had had just about enough of the rain by this point.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

She snorted softly, both from Dori's question and from Gandalf's response, and couldn't help but pick at the wizard a bit.

"Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards, you know I've quite forgotten their names?"

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?"

She gave Gandalf a cheeky little smirk when he turned around to frown at her.

"I think he's a very great wizard…In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"I can't say I blame him on that one. I've often been the same way myself, adopting stray injured animals into my home until they were well enough to be free again."

She got many an odd look for that comment, though she saw none of them due to the dwarves all being behind her and Gandalf at the moment.

The company continued riding through the day, thankful when the rain eventually stopped, and they came to the ruins of an old farmhouse of some sort. It looked abandoned for some time but Gandalf seemed unnerved by it and began walking around the place.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Oin, Gloin…"

"Aye."

"Get a fire going."

"Right ya are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley."

"I have told you already: I will not go near that place."

Belle let her mind wander as Gandalf and Thorin began to argue over whether they should go to Rivendell or not, Oin and Gloin were arguing over how best to start a fire, Fili and Kili were doing their assigned task but not without a lot of insults and shoving, and the rest of the company was helping to remove their packs from the ponies. When Gandalf stormed past her, muttering about stubborn dwarves, she stood up in alarm.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Oh really? And just who might that be then?"

"Myself Miss Baggins!"

She felt herself growling in anger at the wizard's words and his stomping off in a hissy fit like a fauntling. The growling only stopped when a large hand came to rest on her shoulder and a deep voice spoke next to her ear.

"Do not trouble yourself over the wizard Belle. You'll only give yourself a headache."

She snorted softly at his soft words, trying not to start laughing outright though her shoulders shook with her suppressed mirth. His tone held a hint of amusement in it as he called to Bombur, a rather rotund dwarf with a heart of gold, to fix their supper. Belle slipped out from under the King's hand, giving him a saucy little smirk as she did so, and went to help Bombur while swaying her little hips to tease the regal dwarf behind her. Thorin's low groan caused her to smirk wickedly as she bent over to help Bombur.

"That little lass is going to be the death of me Balin."

"Perhaps, but at least you would die happy my old friend. I do not know much about Hobbits but I do know that there is something special about that one."

Thorin gave Balin an amused look, though he was surprised his friend was speaking like that.

"Do not tell me you want her as well Balin?"

"Heavens no, lad. She's far too young and feisty for me to be able to handle…especially the feisty part. You should have seen her take your wild nephews to task when they started eating like savages in her home. I've never seen anyone but their mother get them to behave so quickly."

Thorin laughed at his friend's words and watched her move around the camp, handing bowls of stew to each member of his company and fussing over young Ori like a mother hen. When she finally made her way back to him he realized Balin had abandoned him for the food. Belle handed Thorin a bowl of the stew but he set it on a rock and gently pulled her back to him by her wrist. His voice was low and dark, sending shivers through her as he held her smaller body against his own.

"You have been teasing me little Hobbit. It is not wise to tease a king."

"Oh? Why is that? What could you do to me out here with your company watching, my King?"

She watched his eyes darken and felt, more than heard, the low growl in his chest.

"Say that again Belle."

"Say what? My King?"

"Yes…that."

He grasped her hips in his large hands and lifted her up, kissing her fiercely before gently setting her down again. He took in her slightly dazed expression and kissed her forehead.

"Go and feed my nephews Belle. We can talk later."

She merely nodded silently and grabbed another two bowls of stew before heading into the trees.

"I think you may have stunned her lad."

"That was the idea, Balin. I want her…badly. I think she may be…"

He trailed off and sat on a log to think, the rest of the company left him alone as they knew not to disturb him. Belle had found the boys who looked like a pair of dwarf statues they were so still. She was further shocked when she tried to hand them food and they still didn't move. She set the bowls on a nearby log and placed a hand on each of their foreheads.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."

"Only we've encountered a, slight problem."

"We had 16."

"Now there's 14."

She watched as the boys started to try and figure out which ponies were gone.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

She froze for a moment at the name, she hadn't realized one of the ponies had the same name as her father.

"B…Bungo…and Daisy…Well, that's not good."

She noticed an overturned tree and laughed nervously.

"And that is not good at all. How the hell did you two manage to miss whatever did that? It had to be something bloody big."

The two gave her sheepish looks as she scowled at them, hands on her hips and her booted foot tapping on the ground.

"We…umm…we were…"

"Well…you see…we just…"

"Oh never mind…you can explain it to your Uncle when you tell him about this."

"Let's not bother him with this. As our official burglar we thought you might look into it."

"I'd really rather not…"

Fili noticed a light and the boys ran towards after telling her it was Trolls. She briefly considered running back to the others but was worried the boys would get themselves killed so she followed them. A troll lumbered by with another two ponies, one of them being her pony Myrtle.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. They're going to eat them. We should do something."

"Yes you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small they'll never see you."

"Me? No. No, no, no."

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

They pushed her forward and out of the safety of cover. When she turned back to refuse they had run off already and she growled softly under her breath about idiotic dwarflings. She crept closer to the troll camp, listening to the stupid things argue over their food which smelled about as appetizing as her companion's feet in her opinion. When she got to the makeshift pen the things were keeping the ponies in and pulled out one of her daggers, only to realize rather quickly that it was nowhere near big enough to cut the thick rope. She cursed in her head in several languages and spotted a large, albeit crude, knife on the belt of one of the trolls. Unfortunately for her she was unable to grab the knife before the troll grabbed her, using her as a handkerchief much to her disgust. As they were trying to find out if there were more of her around Kili jumped out of the bushes with his sword. She wanted to yell at him to run back to the camp but the blood rushing in her ears made her a bit dizzy.

"Drop her!"

"You what?"

"I said…Drop her."

She hadn't known Kili could sound so threatening until now. The troll holding her upside down threw her at Kili, who had to drop his sword to avoid impaling her with it as he caught her. She heard the rest of the company charge in with a mighty round of battle cries as Kili set her on her feet.

"Are you alright Belle?"

"I'm fine, go help the others."

Kili charged into the fray while Belle grabbed a forgotten knife of one of the trolls and quickly set the ponies loose. Unfortunately for her the ponies escape drew the attention of one of the trolls and she was soon being held spread eagle by two of them.

"Belle!"

"No!"

"Lay down your arms…or we'll rip hers off."

Thorin's face looked like thunder and murder as he held Kili back, and the rest looked just as angry, only she couldn't tell what exactly they were angry about. Thorin threw down his sword with a dark growl and the rest followed. Soon the trolls had half the company stuffed in sacks and the other half tied to a pole and turning over the fire like chickens. The trolls started to argue, yet again, and one of them mentioned dawn and stone. Belle's eyes lit up and she struggled to her feet, missing the quiet hiss of breath from Thorin as she wriggled in his lap.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them they're half-wits."

Half-wits? What does that make us?"

She ignored Dori and Bofur griping in favor of the huge troll lumbering her way.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up. I can tell you from personal experience that none of them has bathed in several days at least."

She let them argue briefly again before the 'chef' of the trio told her to speak again.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is…"

She hesitated because she knew what she was going to say would anger her companions but she had to stall for time…she just hoped they would understand.

"The secret is to…skin them first."

She heard the angry yelling and winced, not noticing that Thorin was still quiet at this point and studying her carefully as she fidgeted in front of the trolls.

"Tom, get me fileting knife."

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em I say, boots and all."

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy."

One of them had picked up poor Bombur and was holding the dwarf over its open mouth.

"Not that one, he's infected."

"You Wot?"

"Yeah, he's got worms, in his…tubes."

She nearly sighed in relief as the troll dropped Bombur but she couldn't afford to waste the breath.

"In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?"

"Did she say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites. You've got parasites."

She closed her eyes for a second, resisting the urge to groan in frustration. A muffled thump from behind her had Kili changing his tune quickly and the dwarves quickly began arguing over who had the biggest parasites. She risked a quick glance back at the pile and met Thorin's eyes as he nodded encouragement to her.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

She shrugged a bit until the thing poked her and insulted her, knocking her backwards onto her rump in the process.

"Do you think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret, is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?!"

"The dawn will take you all!"

She nearly cried in relief as Gandalf finally made himself known to someone other than her. She had seen him in the bushes as she played for time. The wizard struck the large boulder blocking the sun with his staff, cracking it in half and letting the sun turn the trolls to stone. Belle just stayed sitting right where she was as Gandalf released a few dwarves and they started letting each other out of their sacks. She didn't move until Thorin's warm hands settled on her shoulders and slid down to her waist before lifting her up, spinning her around to see his relieved smile.

"You were very brave Belle. Thank you for helping keep us all alive."

"You wouldn't have been caught if they hadn't grabbed me."

Thorin could tell she was upset about having been caught in the first place and he gently wrapped one of his large hands around the back of her neck before touching his forehead to hers.

"If they had not grabbed you they would have grabbed one of us, likely one of my foolhardy nephews. Do not think I don't know who pushed you into this mess to begin with and I will have words with those two later. For now I am merely happy that everyone is safe and unharmed…if in need of bathing."

She wrinkled her little nose at him and looked at her filthy clothing.

"This is quite disgusting. I was used as a troll hankie."

Thorin's loud booming laugh froze everyone for a moment as they stared in shock. None of them had heard him laugh like that in quite some time. Belle stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to help Ori fix his slingshot. Thorin walked over to Gandalf, looking none too happy with the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"We wouldn't be if not for Belle and her quick thinking. I had to kick Kili to get him to figure it out."

"I told you she would be an asset to your company did I not?"

Thorin nodded his agreement, though he was still cross with the wizard. Clearly Belle was also since she was glaring at the old man from where she was helping Kili untangle twigs and leaves from his hair.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands…They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Thorin soon had the company searching for a cave, and when they finally found it Belle turned up her nose and refused to get any closer to it. A few dwarves tried to convince her to venture inside to see what treasures might be inside.

"Nope. I am not going in there. There is no amount of treasure that could get me to venture into that stinking hole."

Thorin chuckled and ran a hand along her spine as he walked passed her and into the cave, making her shiver and scowl at his retreating backside. It was only a short time later when the dwarves that were bold enough to enter the cave returned to the sunshine outside. Gandalf came over to Belle and handed her a small sword, well it was a sword for her but on a human it would have been a dagger. He gave her some speech about knowing when to take a life and when to save one before walking off, while she rolled her eyes behind his back making Fili and Kili snicker quietly. She gave them both a playful scowl, making them snort with laughter, until a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Thorin backlit by the shining sun. Belle swallowed hard and felt her ears heating up as they turned red, the smirk that slowly spread across his lips did nothing to help her either.

"Thorin? Is there something you need?"

"Not as of yet. I do, however, have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Her head tilted to one side as he reached into his fur-lined jacket and pulled out something, keeping it hidden in his hand so she couldn't see it yet. Her curiosity was making her squirm in front of him which caused one of those deep chuckles that made her body heat up.

"Thorin…"

She knew she was whining now but she couldn't help it. Hobbits were naturally curious creatures and even more so when a gift was involved. Thorin held out his other hand and she placed her small hand in his without hesitation. She felt something cold being set in her palm and looked down to see a shining silvery chain with an intricately carved locket attached to it. The locket had swirling vines on the front and tiny little flowers made from gemstones, mostly amethysts and sapphires. Her eyes met Thorin's and her bright smile had him returning it as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his own arms coming to circle around her and hold her to him. His deep voice rumbled in her ear, low and deep.

"Will you let me place it around your neck?"

"Of course."

She turned her back to him and lifted her auburn curls, his fingers brushed the sides of her throat as he hooked the clasp around the back of her neck. As his fingers rubbed her throat and shoulders she leaned back against his strong chest, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a very long time. A rustling sound had the dwarves closing ranks and brandishing weapons, Thorin pulled Belle behind him and his nephews closed in on either side. As it turned out the protection was unnecessary, it was only the brown wizard Radagast and his sled pulled by very large rabbits. Belle found herself staring at the man in bewildered amusement, until he pulled a stick insect out of his mouth and her look turned to one of disgust.

"That…is completely…"

"Eww…"

"Precisely, Kili."

Belle was standing a short way from the rest of the company, observing the dwarves who had quickly become like family to her, when a low growl came from behind her. Her eyes went wide as she turned in horror to face the enormous wolf-like creature that stood behind her. She couldn't help the scream that tried to rip from her throat, stopped only by the large hand that covered her mouth as a Warhammer crushed the creature's skull.

"Easy lass. We'll not let those beasts hurt you. You're not alone here."

Dwalin's rumbling voice and strong presence helped her to calm down, only losing it a bit when a second beast tried to attack Thorin only to meet Kili's arrow and then Thorin's new sword. Thorin's face was grim.

"Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?"

Belle knew she was shaking but Orcs were terrifying to her, and the wargs even more so with how closely they resembled the wolves of her childhood. Thorin quickly crossed to her side and pulled her close, murmuring low in her ear about safety and protection. Gandalf seemed just as worried as she was.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't. We have no ponies, they've bolted."

Belle cursed violently in several languages at Ori's words, including Khuzdul which earned her some amused looks.

"Didn't know the little lass could swear like that."

"There are many things you do not know about me Master Dwalin."

"I'll draw them off."

Everyone turned to look at Radagast, clearly all thinking the same thing…that the man was more than slightly insane.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you."

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Belle was positive that wizard was more than slightly crazy, but Thorin had everyone grabbing whatever they could carry and heading for the edge of the trees. What followed was a mad dash across rock-strewn grassy hills while the mad wizard led the orcs on a merry chase. Eventually they were found out when a warg rider got too close and they couldn't kill it fast enough to keep it silent. More running had them standing before a large rock and being swiftly surrounded by the orc pack. Belle held her small sword in front of her, trying to keep from shaking. Thorin stood slightly in front of her with Fili and Kili close beside them. Gandalf's voice from behind had Thorin wrapping an arm around her waist and carrying her back to the large rock before letting her slide down a hole into a small cave. Once everyone was inside they stood, facing the entrance they came from and waiting for the orcs to come inside…only they never did. Loud horns sounded outside the cave and the pounding of hooves told Belle there were riders up there. A single orc fell through the hole, already dead with an arrow in its neck, which Thorin pulled out with a look of disgust.

"Elves."

Dwalin was at the back of the group and looking down a long winding pathway made of high rock walls on either side.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course."

Bofur was quick to make his mind up and the rest could not help but follow, though Thorin gave Gandalf a suspicious look as he passed him.

"I think that would be wise."

Belle gave Gandalf a pointed look that the old man ignored completely. The path narrowed significantly the further they went and Belle was concerned that a few of the larger dwarves wouldn't be able to fit through, but she was unable to help as Thorin had placed her in front of him and kept urging her forward. She felt a tingling running along her skin and she turned to Gandalf with a curious look.

"Gandalf, where are we?"

"You can feel it?"

"Yes, my body feels…tingly…it feels like, well, it feels like magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

"It feels…familiar to me Gandalf. Like I've been here before."

"That's because you have, my dear."

When they finally came out the other end she stared in amazement at the lush greenery, cascading waterfalls, and overall peaceful valley that lay below them. Thorin looked less than impressed by the sight, rather he looked quite unhappy.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell."

Thoring gave her a sharp look at the happy reverence in her voice as she spoke the name, before turning a fierce glare onto Gandalf.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

Belle sighed softly as the two of them began arguing yet again, tuning them out in favor of washing her face and hands in one of the nearby waterfalls. She gave pointed looks to the younger dwarves who quickly did the same, much to Dori's amusement. Dori and the three youngest watched as the water seemed to wrap itself around her hands and up her arms, at the shocked gasp Kili let out the other dwarves came closer. Balin's eyes widened in surprise as he began to figure something out, but resolved to speak to her alone about it since she had not yet told them anything herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivendell

Blessed of the Valar

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I make no excuses I just haven't been able to make the time in my life. Here is the next installment with everyone in Rivendell. Hopefully it makes up for the long break. More will follow soon as I'm hoping to catch up and bring this one up to BOFA events. I finally have the extended version of BOFA and will hopefully be updating Bejeweled soon…ish. I have a few other stories swimming in my head that want to be written as well.

Chapter 4

As the company crossed a massive stone bridge that led to the entrance of Rivendell the Dwarves were all tense and wary. Several of them were giving Belle odd looks as she nearly danced across the bridge with a happy smile on her lips, Thorin looked especially sour at how much she seemed to like the elven place. A tall thin elf seemed to float down a stairway to greet Gandalf, only to have a small bundle of happy hobbit latch onto his legs. Balin shook his head with a soft sigh when Thorin growled at seeing Belle hugging the tall elf, and receiving a hug in return. The growl only intensified as the two began speaking in Sindarin, leaving the poor Dwarves to wonder just what was happening.

"Hello My Lady Belle. You have been sorely missed in these halls."

"Thank you Lindir. I do apologize for having been gone for so long. Is Lord Elrond here? I would very much like to see him..."

"He should be returning shortly with his hunting party. Apparently an Orc pack came too near to our borders..."

The tall elf gave the little Hobbit a pointed look which she cheerfully ignored, much to his mock irritation, as an elvish horn sounded and a herd of slender horses ridden by equally slender elves surrounded the Dwarves. Belle found herself being pulled back and maneuvered into the center of the Dwarves as they closed ranks around her. When the apparent leader embraced Gandalf in a friendly hug they all relaxed just enough for Belle to be able to slip out under Thorin's arm, racing full speed to the armor-clad elf who swooped down and lifted her into his arms. Her joyful grin and happy giggles earned a number of fond smiles from the Dwarves. The two conversed for a while in Sindarin, making the Dwarves shift uneasily.

"Little Belle. It seems so long since I last saw you. You have been missed, my dear, I assure you."

"So Lindir tells me. I am sorry I stayed away so long...I just couldn't..."

"No apology is needed little Lady of the Shire. I see many things...as you well know. Arwen and I knew you would be visiting us soon."

"Are they all here? Arwen, Dan, and Ro?"

"Arwen is, yes, but my sons are off on one of their Orc hunts. With any luck they will return before you leave. Arwen, I am sure, will be very pleased to see you. She has been sewing clothing for you recently...I do believe a bit of dress-up is in your near future."

Belle huffed softly and shook her head with an amused little smirk. A sudden image flashed in her mind of Arwen helping her into a flowing royal-blue gown and her smirk softened.

"She always did enjoy dressing me up."

Lindir will lead your companions to my private balcony for supper, if that meets with everyone's approval."

"Does he offer us insult Lass?"

"No Gloin...he's offering you food...and a bath I hope?"

Elrond let out a soft laugh at her hopeful tone and nodded sagely, trying to appear aloof and mysterious and failing when it caused her to giggle.

"Of course little one, you may have anything your little heart desires here. You know that full well."

"Thank the Valar...I was kind of used as a troll hanky last night and I feel disgusting...I probably look just as bad."

A chorus of Dwarven denials met her ears and she smiled softly at them in thanks. Elrond nodded to Lindir, who reluctantly stepped forward.

"Lindir will lead you all to a chamber where you may place your belongings and clean up a bit before escorting you to my balcony for supper."

As the elven Lord began to leave, still holding Belle in his arms, the Dwarves protested and Thorin was the loudest.

"Where do you think you are taking her?"

"I am taking her to my daughter, a good friend of hers, so that she can get a proper bath and some descent clothing Master Oakenshield."

"I do not recall meeting you..."

"You have your father's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you."

Belle interjected before either of the two could become overly hostile; much to the amusement of Gandalf Thorin actually ignored the elves to focus on her when she spoke to him.

"Thorin, quit being so rude. I'll be fine. No one here would ever hurt me I promise. You'll see me again at supper...I just really need a bath...please?"

Her soft plea undid the dwarf king and he nodded with a soft sigh, being rewarded with a blinding smile before she left his sight.

"I do believe that woman is going to be the death of me Balin."

"Perhaps, but she may also be the life of you my friend. Mahal knows you could use a Lass like her to keep your head on straight."

"That she may Balin, that she may."

Thorin pointedly ignored his friends little jab and the company followed the tall elf to where they would be sleeping. Once everyone was cleaned up Lindir led them to Elrond's balcony where the company sat at a long table and Thorin was invited to join Elrond and Gandalf at a smaller round table nearby. There was a fourth place setting there which he assumed was for Belle though he did not see her just yet and that made him strangely anxious.

"Where is our Hobbit?"

"Behind you, Master Oakenshield."

At Elrond's words the entire company turned to see Belle entering the balcony area. She wore a deep royal-blue gown with silver embroidered patterns along the seams. The sleeves were made from a floaty fabric that barely seemed to have substance as they fluttered around her arms in a breeze no one else could feel. There was a small silver circlet atop her auburn curls that looked like flowering vines had taken residence in her hair, which shone in the sunlight as though little trails of flame were flowing through it. More than one dwarf found himself entranced by the sight of her as Lindir led her to the round table and helped her into a taller chair than the others had been given to compensate for her smaller stature.

"I see my daughter has outdone herself this evening Belle."

"She was wonderful as always Uncle Elrond."

"Uncle?!"

Belle blinked owlishly at the stunned Dwarves, flushing a light red as Elrond responded for the suddenly quiet hobbit.

"Uncle indeed. Her mother was a very good friend of mine, and she grew up knowing my children as her close friends. Belle essentially adopted me as her uncle."

"You forget that you also saved my life after the Fell Winter, something that Hobbits do not take lightly."

"I know my dear."

"The Fell Winter? Gandalf mentioned that once. What was it Belle?"

Belle grew very quiet for a long moment and seemed to almost shrink before their eyes at Kili's innocent question. Several of the older Dwarves glared at the poor lad but Belle waved them off before they could yell at him.

"He is only curious and he could not know how bad it was...few outside of the Shire truly know how bad it was. The Fell Winter, as we call it, happened when I was still just a tween. It grew so cold for so long that the Brandywine River, that's the river that borders the Shire to the north and protects us from the creatures of the forest, froze solid and stayed that way. The animals had all moved on or froze to death so the wolves were starving. They came into the Shire and began attacking anyone that dared to leave their homes...eventually no one dared to leave home unless it was an absolute emergency. That relative safety did not last for long as the wolves soon began finding ways to get into people's homes and devour them. My father was among the able-bodied Hobbit men who were called by the Thain to help protect the borders, leaving my mother and I alone in Bag-End. My mother heard the wolves at the door and went out to meet them with her small sword and a number of daggers. She died protecting me and the wolves would have gotten me anyway had the rangers not shown up then. One of them scooped me up onto his horse and raced to a tent that Lord Elrond had set up to treat injuries. Those two men saved me that day, and Hobbits do not take such a thing lightly."

"Nor do we Dwarves, Belle. To save a life is a great thing and should be honored. I for one am very glad that you were saved that day so that you could join us here."

"Thank you Thorin. Shall we eat now?"

Elrond clapped his hands together once and a number of elves brought out bowls of leafy green salads. Belle burst into a fit of merry giggles at the dismayed expressions of the Dwarves, which earned her more than a few smiles from the company. She had just gotten herself under control when she heard Dori mothering Ori and Dwalin complaining.

"Try it, just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food."

"Where's the meat?"

She burst into another fit of laughter while Thorin watched her with a soft, amused look on his face. He leaned over and whispered in her ear with laughter in his voice. She answered him while still fighting her giggles.

"And just what is so amusing little Hobbit?"

"I'm sorry...do dwarves really not eat salads?"

"It depends on the dwarf honestly. Some will have a small amount with a large meal but most prefer meat and heavier sides."

"Oh...well the lot of you can relax. The salad is only an appetizer of sorts. The main meal will come soon."

Elrond gave her a dry look for spoiling his amusement and she rolled her eyes at him while sticking out her little tongue, not realizing how thoroughly distracted this made a certain Dwarf king. The dwarves all gave a cheer at her words, relieved to know they would actually have real food soon. This did nothing to prevent the food fight that eventually broke out, much to Belle's embarrassment, though Gandalf seemed amused by it all. Elrond just shook his head at Lindir's horrified expression as a glob of mashed potatoes narrowly missed his head and landed on a statue behind him. Bofur actually climbed onto a table and started dancing and singing, prompting Belle to try and admonish him for such uncivilized behavior but her words were drowned out by the cheers from the other Dwarves so she just gave up. When she attempted to leave the raucous gathering and head back to her room she was stopped by a strong muscular arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a lively dance. She looked up into Thorin's smiling face and couldn't help but get caught up in the merriment. Eventually they all made their way back to the large, and airy room that the company had been given for their stay. Belle was in a private room across the hall with her own bath, for which she was very grateful. Once they'd all settled in, after some of the Dwarves destroyed furniture to make a fire in the middle of the room and earned some harsh glares from Belle for it, they all noticed that their little Hobbit seemed nervous and kept picking at her leather bracer. Thorin's large hand covering her own smaller one made her pause and look up at him.

"Is something the matter Belle?"

"I think...I think it's time I told all of you my secret. Gandalf and Elrond disagree but it is my secret to share not theirs."

"Why would they want you to keep something from us Lass?"

"They fear that you will not react favorably Balin. I have more faith in you all then that."

"Whatever it is Lass, I am sure we will all remain positive aye Lads?"

"You're one of us Belle, you may not be a dwarf but you're still one of us."

"Thank you Kili. I think it might be easier to show you..."

Belle startled slightly as Thorin's hands, still on top of hers, began untying her bracer with a gentle tenderness that surprised her. Balin and Dwalin exchanged a loaded look at Thorin's behavior. Once the bracer was unlaced Thorin allowed Belle to be the one to remove it entirely. When she turned her wrist and they saw the word Blessed scrawled in every language of Middle Earth, there were a number of gasps and a lot of slack-jawed and bug-eyed looks. Belle had looked down at her lap, afraid to see their reactions, but Thorin would have none of it. One of his hands gently cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"You need not hide from us Belle. We will not harm or ridicule you...especially not over something like this. That mark is extremely rare and considered sacred to Dwarves. No harm will come to you by any of our hands, I can promise you that."

They all saw a sheen of tears in her eyes as she smiled softly at their King, one of her little hands coming to rest atop the one now cupping her cheek.

"Thank you Thorin. I had hoped you all would be accepting but...I still feared. Not everyone in my past has reacted so favorably."

Kili was the first of the company to voice what they were all thinking, though only he was bold enough to voice it.

"So...what gifts did they give you?"

His obvious boyish excitement caused merry laughter to bubble up in the little Hobbit and she grinned at him.

"You've seen a few of them already Kili."

"The water thing?"

"Yes the 'water thing' as you call it. I can make water move how I want it to, I can do the same with wind but only a small breeze. I know what all of the gifts are, I just haven't used all of them before. The creator, Eru, made it so that once I choose my life-mate my lifespan will extend to match theirs."

"That is quite the gift Lass. Do Hobbits normally have a short lifespan then?"

"The average is between 90 and 100 years Balin, though a few have lived a bit longer."

"Such a short number of years..."

"We make do Balin. Manwe's gift is being able to stir the breeze, and if I'm ever in dire need I can call his eagles for aid."

"You mean the giant ones of legend?"

"They are no legend Ori, ask Gandalf for he is friends with their leader Gwahairn. Let's see, Ulmo is the one who gave me the gift of control over water. That's why I didn't get wet when it rained. I just willed the rain to not touch me."

"So not fair...We all looked like drowned rats."

"Precisely Fili, a fate I chose to avoid. Your creator, Mahal, gave me one of my favorite gifts. I can take any rock or gemstone and create something beautiful or useful without the need for tools."

"That, little Lass, is an incredible gift to have. Mahal has clearly favored you Belle."

"He's actually spoken with me a couple of times, he and his wife Yavanna. She's the creator of Hobbits, just in case you didn't know that. Thanks to her gift I can talk to animals and calm them when they are agitated."

"No wonder the ponies adore you...you can understand them."

"Indeed I can Bofur. Dori and Ori, you'll both like this one, Vaire gave me the ability to do cloth and fiber crafts...such as sewing and knitting. When we finish this adventure you two should come back to visit the Shire...I have a large number of pattern books you two would greatly enjoy."

"Thank you Belle, that is a very kind offer and we may just take you up on it."

"Hey Belle? What did the Elves creator give you?"

"Irmo, or Lorien if you prefer, gave me the ability to sometimes catch a glimpse of a future event. Mind you the future is never set in stone and can always change drastically depending on what happens in the present. It is very frustrating to get a glimpse of something bad happening far from where I am, and knowing I can't do anything to change it. Another of the Valar that the Elves honor, Elbereth, gave me the ability to create little orbs of light...like this."

Belle held out a hand and a tiny little orb of soft blue light formed, hovering just above her palm. The Dwarves crowded closer to get a better look at it, the younger ones looking wide-eyed in their delight. She leaned back a bit, to put just a little space between her and the over-eager Dwarves, and ended up leaning into Thorin's broad muscular chest. The bright red blush that bloomed across her cheeks made him chuckle softly in her ear. He noticed a wide yawn that she tried to hide behind her hands and decided shooing the company away to bed for the night would be best for her.

"Off to bed, all of you. She will tell us more when she is ready, and none of you will pressure her. Understood?"

"Yes my King."

"Yes Uncle."

"Good. Come Belle, allow me to escort you to your room."

"Thank you Thorin."

Thorin held out an arm to her and she wrapped a small hand around it, feeling the corded muscles under her fingers. Thorin chuckled again at the little blush that stained her cheeks and couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"Are you warm Belle?"

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem flushed, little Hobbit."

Her blush only intensified and she lightly smacked his arm when she caught the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Oh you…"

When they reached her door he opened it for her and she gave him a soft smile. He leaned in and stole a tender kiss before gently pushing her into her room and closing the door with a few whispered words that left her feeling flustered and confused.

"Goodnight my little treasure. Sleep well."

That night she dreamt of stone halls deep inside a mountain that glittered with jewels and lanterns. She dreamt of herself wearing an intricately detailed white gown as she walked up to a large carven throne, upon which sat a very handsome Dwarf king with a beaming smile on his face and love in his eyes. When she woke the next morning she felt safe, happy, and hopeful.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving Rivendell

Blessed 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I'm very happy that none of you hate me for being gone so long…and that you all stuck around while life kept me busy.

Chapter 5 – Leaving Rivendell

They spent several days in Rivendell while waiting for the moon to be the correct phase for Lord Elrond to read the secret runes on Thorin's map, and it was time that Belle was ever so grateful for. The dwarves all noticed the change in her as she relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere, especially Thorin who found his gaze wandering to her more often than not. The day of the proper moon phase found Belle in one of Rivendell's many gardens, Blissfully unaware of Thorin standing watch from a nearby alcove as she gathered up herbs that she felt they might need later on in their journey. She had a special compartmented pouch that was always securely tied to her waist that she kept her herbs in. The pouch was also waterproof and had been a gift from Arwen, who had merely told her that she would need it later. A pair of loud voices and the sounds of a scuffle nearby had Thorin starting to pull his sword out until he heard Belle's musical laughter filled the garden.

"Elladan…Elrohir! Oh how I have missed you two trouble makers."

"Us?"

"Trouble makers?"

"I do believe we should be offended brother mine…"

"I would be…if it were not true."

The three shared a laugh and the two tall elves lifted the small hobbit into their arms and swung her around, her joyous laughter drawing more members of Thorin's company to the garden.

"We scarcely believe Ada when he told us you had finally returned Belle. We had begun to think we might never get to see your lovely face again."

Belle gave them both a withering look and they attempted to appear innocent…she didn't buy it for a moment.

"What have you two done now?"

"Why does everyone always think we've done something?"

She just raised a single eyebrow and stared them down as they both grinned at her. The sound of another elven male yelling loudly could be heard echoing down a nearby hall and the two holding Belle paled dramatically and gently placed her back on her feet before running full-speed in the opposite direction of the angry voice. They called back over their shoulders as they ran.

"Farewell Lady Belle."

"Hopefully we can see you off before you leave again."

Belle chuckled softly, only for that chuckle to turn into a full-blown roll-on-the-ground laugh as Glorfindel came storming into the garden. His face looked like thunder but that did nothing to stem the little Hobbit's laughter as his normally blonde hair was now a bright shade of pink. The elf froze in place and turned to look at the small laughing female, his own lips twitching madly as he tried to suppress the urge to laugh with her.

"Well now…this is a sight for sore eyes. It has been many years since I last saw you Lady Belle. Pray tell gentle lady…have you, by chance, seen a certain pair of soon-to-be-deceased trouble makers?"

Belle managed to, mostly, get herself back under control and pointed down the hall the two had recently escaped through.

"That way…most likely headed to their father or sister for protection. Do make sure to get them back good…I would so love to see the aftermath."

"Worry not little lady…I will not disappoint you."

As the, temporarily, pink-haired elf stomped off after his prey the little Hobbit found herself laughing again. Thorin and the others couldn't help but join her as they came into the garden.

"Now that's a sight I hope I never forget in all my years. A pink-haired Elf?!"

Dwalin seemed to be the most amused by the sight, if his loud booming laughter was anything to go by, and Belle could understand why. It was rather amusing if she were to be honest…and she made it a habit to never lie to herself. All too soon the moon was high in the sky and it was time to have Lord Elrond read the map that Thorin carried, which neither he nor Balin was thrilled about but they knew it had to be done. Belle stood between Thorin and Gandalf, Thorin still refusing to let her out of his sight for very long, as her Uncle read the runes. When Thorin and Balin started speaking excitedly and accidentally revealed their plan Belle smacked herself in the forehead in exasperation.

"Oh honestly Uncle Elrond…like you didn't already suspect it. Yes…WE are going to take back that mountain so these dwarves and their kin can have their bloody home back…and Yavanna help anyone who dares try and stop us."

They all turned to the small female with wide eyes, Thorin and Balin with no small amount of reverence in theirs, at the impassioned words she spoke. Gandalf smiled like an indulgent grandfather while Lord Elrond beamed with pride, though his eyes were filled with worry.

"Promise me you will be very careful Little Belle, and return to us someday?"

"I will try Uncle Elrond. I can promise no more than that."

Later that night, as Thorin was relaying the map's information to the company, Lady Arwen arrived at the door.

"Belle, My father and Gandalf sent me. You and your friends must leave quickly."

"Why? What has happened?"

"Saruman is here…and he wishes to stop your quest. Lady Galadriel is also here and I believe she is stalling for time. You must go quickly my friend. I have brought a few elves with me to carry supplies for all of you."

Belle hugged Arwen tightly and thanked her for her help, mentally thanking Lady Galadriel as well and was rather amused and discomfited at the same time to hear the Lady answer back in her mind.

"_You are most welcome Blessed One. Go now child, your journey will not end here. Go, and know that the light of Earendil is always with you."_

The company packed quickly, none of them wishing to meet the wizard that Belle described as 'a grumpy old man with a stick up his arse', nor did they wish to have their quest halted in its tracks by him. By the time they were all packed and ready to leave it was nearly sunrise and Arwen saw them to the border of the city.

"You cannot take the safest path as it would go far too close to Orthanc, this path should be safe enough so long as you stay out of the caves. Please be careful my friend. I nearly lost you once, it would break my heart to lose you so soon."

The two women hugged again and the company set off up the trail and out of Rivendell, Belle only paused for a few moments to look back one more time, in case she never got to see it again, and was rewarded with the breathtaking sight of the sun cresting the valley walls and spilling golden light over the valley.

"Come Belle, we must not delay."

"Coming Thorin…I just…wanted to take one last look…just in case I…never see it again."

"You will see those halls again Little One…I will make sure of it."

She just gave him a soft smile and hurried to catch up to Bofur as the dwarf began telling another of his, most likely made-up, stories. Thorin watched her for several long moments, allowing Balin to lead for now as he knew the Misty Mountains better than Thorin did. Eventually they reached a very narrow pathway and had to cling to every piece of rock available, and to make matters worse it was pouring rain. Belle couldn't even use her power to stay dry because all of her concentration was busy using Mahal's gifts to keep herself rooted to the rocks as much as possible. She couldn't help the terrified little shriek that escaped when they all noticed the stone giants throwing boulders at each other, not even noticing the worried looks Thorin kept throwing her way. It wasn't until it moved to stand up that they all realized they were standing on the knees of one of the giants, the company being split in two as it moved. Half of the group made it to safety as the giant moved close to the sides and they were able to jump off, but the rest of them, Belle included, were not so lucky. The giant was hit and fell into the side of the mountain, Thorin felt his heart plummet into his feet, believing Belle and one of his nephews to now be dead, only to breath a sigh of relief at seeing the second half of his company lying on the ground gasping for air. He immediately embraced both of his nephews until Bofur's worried voice caught his ears.

"Where's Belle?"

Bofur was halfway over the edge before anyone could grab onto him, though his brothers quickly grabbed a leg each, and reaching down to try and help the clearly terrified Hobbit.

"Grab my hand Lass."

"I can't. Bofur…if I let go…I'll fall. I'm barely hanging on as it is."

Thorin had heard enough and grabbed a small edge so he could swing down and push her up to Bofur, almost falling himself before Dwalin pulled him back up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar there."

"She's been lost ever since she left home…she should never have come."

Thorin's words were said more out of fear and worry than anything else, but he saw how they hurt Belle and wished his stubborn pride would let him take them back. They managed to find a dry cave, despite Belle's quiet protest that caves weren't safe in the mountains. Thorin had Dwalin check for any sighns of habitation and, finding none, they all settled in for the night. Thorin's refusal to allow a fire caused everyone to groan and Bofur looked at the shivering Hobbit next to him with concern…at least he did until she produced a tiny little flame in her hands to warm herself. The rest of the company looked over at the sudden glow, and Thorin scowled at her for not following his order, until he looked closer and saw how she was shaking from the cold and decided to allow the tiny little flame. Bofur watched in amazement as the water that still clung to the hobbit began to run off of her like tiny little rivers and he heard Balin chuckle softly as he and Oin came over.

"If only the rest of us could do that Lass…I believe we'd all feel better."

"I can get all of you dry if you'd like. I'd have to do one at a time but it would be better than one of you catching a cold."

They all quickly agreed, none of them wanting to be cold and wet any longer than necessary, and eventually only Thorin was still wet as he refused to even look at Belle. He felt shame for snapping at her like he did but he was too stubborn to apologize. He looked up as he saw her small feet come into his view, she had told them Hobbit feet were normally much larger and hairier than hers and his company had been quick to assure her that her feet were quite lovely, causing the poor thing to turn bright red and hide them back in her boots.

"Thorin? Would you…would you like me to get you dry as well?"

He gave a short nod, still not trusting himself to speak, and startled slightly when she laid her hands over top of his. He watched as she drew the water away from his body and into her hands before throwing the little orb of water out into the rain.

"There…all dry."

When she turned to walk away his hand shot out and gently wrapped around her wrist before pulling her down into his lap, earning a startled little squeak of protest from the now bright red Hobbit. Thorin buried his nose in her curls and whispered softly into her ear.

"I…apologize…for my harsh words earlier. I should not have said such things to you. I was…afraid…you had almost died Belle."

"I didn't though…thanks to you."

She gave him a gentle hug and tried to get up only to have the stubborn dwarf refuse to let go of her waist. He placed her next to him and tucked her smaller body protectively against his side, smiling softly when she huffed at him and then settled in to sleep against him. Bofur took first watch but Thorin couldn't sleep anyway. His mind marveled over the small woman that lay against him and how forgiving she was, how special she had already become to him. He had no idea that his two oldest friends, Dwalin and Balin, were watching him with amused and hopeful looks as they whispered to each other.

"She'll be goof for him I think."

"Aye, but will he be good for her brother?"

"I think so. She can keep him calm and level-headed…and if that fails she can stand toe-to-toe with him and scream him around to her point of view."

"Ha! More likely the feisty Lass would just kick him."

The two in question were oblivious to the conversation taking place about them as Belle slept peacefully in Thorin's arms, her head resting on his chest as he watched her with soft eyes. Bofur kept stealing little glances and trying not to make any happy sounds over the sight. He frowned as he noticed a blue glow coming from Belle's hip.

"Thorin? I hate to do this but…we need to wake the lass up."

"Why?"

"Her hip is glowing…"

Belle had woken at Bofur's voice and looked down at the little sword on her hip and felt her eyes go wide, right before Thorin started yelling at everyone to wake up as the sand began sinking in a line around them. It was too late as the floor gave way and they fell down a tunnel and landed in a heap, Thorin making sure Belle was protected from the fall. A swarm of nasty goblins descended on the company who fought like hell to get away but their weapons were back up at the top of the tunnel. The goblins started pulling them away and Thorin tried to get to Belle but he noticed her duck down and the goblins walked right past her. He let out a tiny sigh of relief, thinking she'd be safe now if she could get out of there.

Belle waited until they were out of sight before pulling her sword and trying to follow them from a distance, only to be ambushed by a straggler. The two of them fell off the walkway and down into the darkness of the mountain. Belle was lucky enough to land in a pile of massive mushrooms that broke her fall and, luckily for her, hid her from the view of the creature that found the goblin. After a lengthy battle of riddles in the dark with a deformed and, frankly, crazy creature she watched the company run past where she and the creature were standing. She knew she had to get past the thing to follow her dwarves, yes they were hers now, but she couldn't bring herself to kill it. Instead she ran full speed and used it's head as a launching platform to jump out into the passageway, but it grabbed her bracer and tore it from her arm. As soon as she hit the dirt she took off running down the mountainside after her dwarves and stood just outside of their gathering place to listen in, secure in the knowledge that the little ring she'd found kept her invisible.

"Where is Belle? Where is she?"

A short argument ensued between the dwarves and Belle had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud until Thorin spoke.

"They did not see her when she dropped to the ground…they went right past her. With any luck she was able to find the passage they used to go to the cave and grab our weapons. Hopefully she is on her way back to Rivendell where she will be safe from those creatures."

"No…she's not."

Belle took of the ring and stepped out form behind a tree, smiling softly at the relieved looks and sighs let out by the company members. Thorin's weighted gaze locked onto hers and she felt her breath lodge in her throat.

"I couldn't have just left…I made a promise and I intend to see it through…whatever the danger may be. I do miss my home, my books, my cozy fire, and my garden especially…that's home to me. That's why I couldn't leave you guys…because you don't have a home…that bloody dragon stole it from you…but I will do everything I can to help you take it back."

Thorin stepped forward as if to embrace her, only to stop short at the sudden howling of wargs from above them.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"…and into the fire. Run!"

Belle groaned at Gandalf's words and they all ran down the mountain side and right out onto a cliff, where Gandalf promptly sent them all up into the trees. Belle came to the base of one and looked up at the high branches helplessly before an armored arm reached down and pulled her up into the tree, pushing her up ahead of him until they were high enough to be safe. She looked over her shoulder at Thorin as he came to sit behind her on the branch and smiled softly at him.

"Once again you save me, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Always Belle…I will always save you."

They both froze as a pale orc on a white warg came into view and pointed it's mace at Thorin.

"Azog…it cannot be…"

The pain in Thorin's voice had Belle laying her hands over his arm in a small gesture of comfort, earning her a soft smile from the dwarf king. The trees they were in toppled until they were all stuck in one tree. Gandalf had them start throwing flaming pinecones at the wargs, though Belle preferred to just throw actual fireballs at them, and soon a barrier of flames stood between them and the creatures. The last tree fell until it was dangling over the edge of the cliff and Belle watched in horror as Thorin stood and ran towards the pale orc. She let out a soft cry as she watched him get bitten and tossed like a rag doll. When one of the orcs was going to take Thorin's head off she reacted on pure instinct, flying at it with her little sword and stabbing it to death. She turned to face a shocked Azog, her little blue sword raised in front of her and a fierce look on her little face. The pale orc glanced at her arm when he noticed a soft white light coming from it and his eyes widened at seeing the word Blessed scrawled across her wrist in black speech.

"Bring her to me."

Belle swung her little sword wildly to try and keep the orcs at bay, and was highly relieved when several other company members joined the fight. She closed her eyes for just a moment and sent out a call to Manwe's eagles, begging them for aid. All too soon she found herself on the ground as the pale orc and his white warg advanced on her, the orc speaking to her in black speech. She understood him, thanks to one of her gifts, but she wished she couldn't. He was telling her all of the horrid things he would do to her…how he would torture her and make her suffer…how he would break her and make her do whatever he wanted. She nearly cried in relief as the eagles descended on the orcs, fanning the flames with their wings and dropping orcs from the cliff. They also picked up the members of the company and deposited them on the backs of other eagles. She crawled over to Thorin, who was unconscious and badly wounded, and curled up on his chest as one of the eagles lifted them gently in its claws to carry them away. She laid her head over his heart to listen to the steady beating, reassuring herself that he was still with her. Fili and Kili's cries made her wish they could hear her but she couldn't muster enough breath to yell loud enough to reassure them.

The eagle gently deposited them on the top of what they called the Carrock, each one's mental voice brushing against her mind as they tried to reassure her and comfort her. Gandalf was the next to land and he swiftly moved to Throin and whispered healing words. Belle had moved off away from the Company as the pale orc's words kept running circles in her head. She was shaking, and she knew she was, but she couldn't stop…just as she couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. Thorin came to with a harsh gasp of air and the first words he spoke were Belle's name, asking if she was alright. The last he'd seen was her standing between him and Azog with her tiny sword in hand.

"She is here, and she is alright."

Thorin stood and looked at her, saying her name in an almost growl, only to freeze when she actually turned to face him. The entire company felt their faces fall at seeing the tears on her face and how badly she was shaking. Thorin rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her to him to try and still her shaking. She finally lost control of her emotions entirely and began crying into his chest as the rest of the dwarves looked on sadly.

"What is it Belle? What has caused these tears?"

He could barely understand any of the muffled words she sobbed out and looked to his company for help. Dwalin was the one to speak first.

"During the fight the pale one had her pinned to the ground under his warg and was saying something to her in their tongue…I've no idea what but I think she understood it."

Thorin looked down at Belle who nodded against him and he held her tighter. He asked her softly what he had said to her and she relayed the words, calming just enough that she could speak clearly again. What she said had all of the dwarves, even sweet little Ori, growling in anger and ready to march out to kill the pale orc for daring to threaten their little hobbit. She smiled softly as she heard of them call her theirs in one form or another. Bofur and his brothers were claiming her as their sister, as were the Ri brothers, the rest claiming her as their friend…all but Thorin who was simply claiming her as his. She looked up at him and smiled softly at his words, only to melt against him as he claimed her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, which had the company cheering and coin pouches changing hands.

"Thorin?"

Belle's soft questioning voice had Thorin giving her such a soft, warm look that she felt all the way to her little toes. He held her in his arms still and didn't seem to be interested in letting go any time soon.

"You are mine Belle, as I am yours. You are my light, my treasure, my happiness. You are mine to protect, cherish, and care for…so long as you'll have me Little One."

"Oh Thorin…"

She couldn't even form words as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, tears of happiness coming from her now instead of tears of fear. She looked over his shoulder and pulled back as she spotted a massive mountain peak in the distance.

"Thorin? Is that…?"

Thorin turned to see what had gained her attention and felt his heart swell with longing at the sight of Erebor, his home…and hopefully their home soon.

"The Lonely Mountain…"

"Erebor…our home."

Belle smiled up at him as she entwined her smaller hand in his, and Thorin felt hope rise within him such as he'd not felt in many long years. Hope for a better future and a better life, not only for his people but for him and his One as well. He knew Belle was meant to be his and he would treasure her for as long as he could have her.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Thorin and Belle are getting rather close now. Next chapter will be Beorn's home and on into Mirkwood…that's going to be so much fun because I have plans for that. –Rubs hands together and cackles before blinking innocently.- Enjoy my loyal readers.


	6. Chapter 6: Beorn and Mirkwood

Blessed 6

A/N: Two updates in one day…aren't ya'll lucky? There will be some stuff that didn't happen in the movie, and I'll be changing some stuff that did because I didn't like it lol.

Chapter 6: Beorn and Mirkwood

Getting down from the Carrock had proven to be a monumental task, and Thorin ended up passing Belle between himself and Dwalin to get her down the tall steps until they reached the bottom. They found a small pond sheltered by the Carrock and they were able to rest a bit and clean up. Thorin refused to remove his armor and such around his company because he didn't want them to see how injured her really was. Belle knew, though, and took it upon herself to drag him off behind an outcropping of rocks on one side of the pond and start removing his armor herself. Thorin's look of amused bewilderment had her fighting the urge to giggle until she had him remove his shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his well-defined fur-covered chest, her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink that had Thorin chuckling softly at her.

"Something wrong Little One?"

"Umm…no…no, no…everything's fine. Oh my…you have so many muscles…"

Thorin couldn't help but flex a bit as her tiny hands reached out to trace along the edges of those defined muscles and run through the soft fur on his chest, and he felt himself growing hard under her tender touches. He gently took her hands in his and pulled her against him, claiming her mouth in a far more heated kiss than the one they'd shared on top of the rock. The little mewling sound she let out had him growling softly against her lips. He huffed softly at her when she pulled back and shook her head to clear it of the fog that had descended form his kiss and his touch.

"I have to clean and dress your wounds Thorin. You can't let them get infected and you won't let Oin do it."

"Very well Little One…you may tend to my wounds. I trust you."

Belle's eyes shimmered at his words and she gently lead him into the water where she cleaned out his wounds as gently as possible, though he still hissed in pain. She ground some of the herbs in her pouch together and spread the paste over his wounds before covering them with bandages and helping him back into his shirt and armor.

"There…shall we return to the company now my King?"

Thorin's pupils dilated and his voice became a deep gravelly growl after she spoke, that voice sending little shivers through her body and making her squirm under the heated gaze he gave her.

"Call me that again Little One…"

"What? My King?"

"Yes…"

He pulled her hard against him and kissed her with such a fierce passion that she felt her body heating up as she unknowingly rubbed herself against his muscled leg. He turned and pressed her against one of the large rocks hiding them from view and began trailing nips, licks, and kisses down her jaw and throat. Belle was squirming against him and mewling softly in his ear which was only making his blood run hotter. Balin's voice reached his ears and he pulled back, very reluctantly, and whispered to her that they were by no means finished with this. Thorin walked out from behind the rocks and headed back to the company, allowing Belle a few moments alone to get herself cleaned up and get her hormones back under control. By the time she rejoined the dwarves she was no longer flushed red but she also couldn't look at Thorin without blushing so she kept her eyes anywhere but on him, something that left him chuckling softly in amusement. Gandalf watched the two with a happy, knowing smile like a grandfather watching his grandchild find love.

"Belle…can you take a look at the food stuff the lads managed to find and make sure it's all actually safe to eat?

"Of course, Bombur. I wouldn't want their eagerness to poison us after all."

"Hey!"

Twin shouts of protest had her giggling at their pouting faces. She knew the meat was safe…just a couple of rabbits, so she checked the roots, berries, and other plants the boys had gathered up in her absence…sorting them into three little piles.

"Alright Bombur…this pile here is perfectly safe to put in the stew, just make sure you wash the roots really good first."

"What about the other two piles Lass?"

"This one will either make us all sick or outright kill us so they need to be thrown out…and the last little one here is herbs I'm going to add to my pouch."

The boys quickly gathered the trash pile up and ran off to dispose of the stuff before racing each other back and ending up in a fight over who won the race. Belle just shook her head at them with a laughing smile on her face at their antics. Thorin noticed the soft look on her face and wondered if she had ever thought of having children of her own. When she finally went to walk in front of him he gently pulled her down onto his lap, despite her squirming protest that she needed to help Bombur.

"Bombur can handle a stew Little One. I need you here with me…in my arms."

She flushed red to the tips of her ears and he let a low chuckle rumble from deep in his chest, which only made the blush worse.

"You seem to be very fond of my troublesome nephews Belle."

"They aren't so bad. I have many Took relatives who are much…much worse. I am growing rather fond of the boys."

"Have you ever thought of having any of your own Belle?"

"I…I have…sometimes…but I doubt that will ever happen."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm not beautiful or anything…"

"What idiotic moron ever told you that?"

"Other Hobbits of course. By Hobbit standards I'm considered rather odd and unsuited for marriage. My feet are too small, I don't eat nearly as much as other Hobbits so I'm not as round as they are, and I'm always reading about adventures and other races."

"All of those things are what make you perfect in my eyes Little One. You are exactly as you were meant to be, and those who cannot appreciate that do not deserve you."

Belle felt herself melting at his sweet words, happily surprised that he could be so tender when he was normally so rough and grumpy with everyone. One of his hands was still wrapped around her waist and the other had begun to gently rub the back of her neck, which made her feel warm and safe, sheltered in the protective circle of his arms.

"I…would love to have children of my own someday."

"I never thought I would find my one, and never thought I'd have a chance to have children of my own so I was content with my nephews. Now, though, now I have found you my little treasure. I vow to you…here and now…that once we reclaim our home I will make you my Queen…and I will give you little ones of your own to spoil."

"Thorin…"

She pressed her lips to his, trying to convey how his words made her feel as her own words had utterly failed her at that moment. He kissed her back, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue and holding her tenderly. The rest of the company politely looked elsewhere, Dwalin forcing the boy's heads to look away when they stared in open-mouthed shock. Later that night Belle volunteered to scout out the location of the Orcs following them, much to Thorin's rather loud displeasure, but he eventually agreed to let her go when she presented an argument too valid to ignore.

"I'm the smallest and quietest of all of us…They will not see or hear me Thorin I promise."

When she returned she seemed rather unnerved and shaken, and hearing her describe a great hulking bear sniffing around nearby had them all willing to follow Gandalf's latest crazy plan as they ran towards a nearby house. They barely made it in time to shut and lock the door as the bear crashed into it, scaring Belle rather badly as she clung to Thorin's arm. They all settled in for the night and tried to sleep, Belle curled into Thorin's side and he refused to let her go far from him…not that she minded of course.

The next morning Belle woke to find a rather enormous bee sitting on her nose and she squeaked in fear before relaxing as Thorin's rumbling chuckle vibrated against her back.

"Calm Little One. The bee will not harm you. It has been exploring each of us in turn…I suspect it has never seen anything like us before."

Belle calmed her racing heart and studied the little creature just as it studied her. It was nearly the size of her face but seemed gentle enough, it even allowed her to pet it which made her giggled at the little humming sound it made. Thorin soon led her to the large table everyone else was at so they could eat, sitting her on his lap when he realized she'd never be able to reach the table from the size of the chairs unless she stood up the entire time. She blushed at his actions but soon saw the logic of his decision, though she knew he just wanted her close as well. The large hairy man that was talking to Gandalf made her very nervous but Thorin's arms made her feel safe and she knew he and the others would never allow anyone to harm her. The large man's gaze rooted to her arm and she tried to hide it out of instinct, but Thorin stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Do not hide what you are Little One. Be proud of it. It is an honor."

"I know…I just….worry how others will react."

"I know Little One, but none of us will allow harm to come to you."

She smiled softly at him until Beorn spoke in the low deep tone he had and made her jump slightly.

"You are Blessed by the gods who made us all. That is a heavy burden to bear for one so small."

"Burden?! This mark is no burden. It is a mark of honor and favor, as Thorin said. The Valar gave me precious gifts and I do not consider that to be a burden in any way. Yes some people might want to use my gifts for their own benefit but I can tell them apart from those who genuinely care for me. I hear them in my head sometimes, the Valar…they speak to me and give me advice to help me. I will NEVER, ever, consider that to be a burden."

The tiny female had taken the large man aback, unused to being scolded by anyone in a very long time. He looked at the small woman in a new light and saw the fierce loyal heart she carried and the love she had for the company she kept. He only hoped the dwarves would be as loyal to her as she was to them.

"My apologies Little Bunny. I did not mean to offend you."

"Bunny? Oh I give up."

She sulked in Thorin's lap, pointedly ignoring his amused chuckles behind her until he rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, making her sigh softly and lean back against him. His arms wrapped around her middle and hers rested on top of his as the rest of the company took offense on her behalf for her being compared to a rabbit. She laughed softly at the faces Fili and Kili were making as they argued with the man who was easily 3 or four times their size.

"Boys…it's fine. I've been called much worse after all."

"Who would dare insult you Aunt Belle?"

"Yeah…tell us…we'll knock their teeth in."

She laughed out right at their words and shook her head, feeling Thorin's chest rumbling against her back as he fought to suppress his own laughter.

"That would be a very bad idea Kili. I am, unfortunately, related to her. Loeblia Sackville-Baggins…horrible woman really…married my cousin. I try not to speak ill of others but she more than deserves it. She stole my mother's best silverware once. I, of course, stole it back and left her a nasty surprise in return."

"What kind of nasty surprise?"

"I replaced her shampoo with an herbal mixture that causes a person's hair to fall out rapidly…left her bald as a newborn baby until it grew back."

The dwarves all gave her horrified looks and resolved to never truly anger their little Hobbit…ever.

"Remind us to never get on your bad side Aunt Bella. That'd be a fate worse than death for a dwarf."

"I would never do that to any of you…I am not that cruel…though I might dye your hair and skin funny colors if you try to prank me boys so be warned."

Both of them gave her wide-eyed looks and shook their heads, vowing to never prank their future aunt in case she followed through on that threat. Thorin finally lost the battle against his laughter and gave Belle a fond look.

"If I'd known that was all it would take to make them behave their childhood would have been much easier on everyone."

"As I told you before…I have cousins that are much…much worse."

They spent almost two whole weeks at Beorn's house while Thorin healed from his wounds and the company took a much needed rest before the journey into the Greenwood, or Mirkwood as it was now called. Belle was not looking forward to the trip at all. She had met Thranduil once when she was a child and the Elf King had visited Rivendell with his son. The man had been very interested in her and her markings, which was when her mother had begun having her wear the bracer as it made her nervous. Belle only hoped they didn't have to deal with the elf in person. Thorin seemed especially unhappy about being anywhere near said elf king, though with the way the elf had treated Thorin and his people after the dragon's attack she could completely understand. She could not understand why Thranduil had refused to even offer them food and healing as basic courtesy would dictate for allies, reluctant or not.

All too soon they were preparing to enter the cursed forest and Belle felt a knot of dread and fear settle in the pit of her stomach like a lead weight and had a great deal of trouble even getting her body to go near the place. She stayed close to Beorn's horses, the animals nuzzling and comforting her as they felt her distress. Gandalf and Thorin both noticed how pale she'd become as they drew close to the entrance of the forest and Gandalf knelt down in front of her.

"Belle. What is wrong my dear? Why are you so pale?"

"This place…it's sick Gandalf. Horribly infected with darkness. They don't want me going in there…and I can't say I disagree."

"Who doesn't want you going in there? The Ponies?"

"They're horses Thorin, not ponies…very beautiful horses…and no not them. Yavanna and Mahal are whispering in my head that it's too dangerous in there. There are dark things in that forest that would kill me for what I am."

"We will not allow that to happen Little One. I will protect you I promise. Even if it means my life I will protect you."

"How can you protect me if you get yourself killed silly? Think about that one for a bit hmm?"

Thorin smiled softly as she laughed a bit at that, happy to see some of the color returning to her cheeks. Gandalf left them as they went in and Belle was none-too-happy about it…at all…and she made sure the wizard knew this…loudly. Gandalf winced as the irate little female scolded him as if he were a child, much to the amusement of her dwarves who did nothing to help the wizard.

As they went through the forest Belle stayed as close to Thorin as possible, eventually clinging to one of his hand in an effort to keep herself from bolting back down that path and into the sunlight again. Knowing that the orcs that hunted them would probably be waiting there to take her to Azog was the only thing that kept her going forward, that and Thorin's strong arm around her shoulders. Eventually they got lost…they were disoriented, hungry, tired, and grumpy. They kept trying to go to the elf gatherings to beg for food only to have lights doused and be left scrambling in the darkness. Belle tried to go alone at one point to the elves but met the same result even as she cried and begged for them to help her.

When Belle came back down from climbing a tree to figure out where they were and how far they had left to go she was shocked that her dwarves weren't there, until an enormous spider tried to wrap her up in its webbing. She managed to wiggle her sword free and stabbed it in the gut several times, killing it and freeing herself. She slipped on her ring as more spiders came by and she followed them back to the heart of their webs, horrified to find 12 wrapped dwarves hanging from a branch…and wondering which one was still out there lost in the darkness. She distracted the spiders and led them away from the dwarves before doubling back to free them all. The spiders came back and were even more angry but elves soon interfered, saving the dwarves before arresting them…which angered Belle but they still couldn't see her due to the ring. She followed them into the elven kingdom and looked up to see Thranduil standing before his throne with Thorin standing in front of him looking more than a little angry. The rest of the company was lead away to the dungeons immediately and Thorin growled softly, though she could see worry in his eyes as he scanned the group and didn't see her.

"And here are your companions…13 dwarves in my kingdom…I do wonder at your purpose here Thorin Oakenshield. Why did you attack my people in the forest?"

"We did not attack them. We were lost and starving…we went to beg for food. Was there another out there? Did they find anyone else?"

"There were 14 of you then? Pity…the last must have been eaten by the spiders. One less dwarf in the world."

Thorin growled low in his throat and tried to attack Thranduil only to be held back by his guards. Belle placed a hand on his wrist, squeezing gently to let him know she was there even if he couldn't see her, and he visibly calmed somewhat. Thranduil gave him an odd look and continued to question Thorin, refusing to acknowledge his answers and calling him a liar and a thief, something that made Belle so angry she could have stabbed the arrogant elf. When the elf said he was offering his help in exchange for some gems that had been given to Thorin's grandfather as an alliance gift Thorin's answer had her blushing at his language and giving his arm a light tap in reprimand. She did managed to sneak over and set a small rock in the elf king's path and had to bite her lip so she didn't laugh as he tripped and face-planted on the stairs leading to his throne, Thorin had no trouble letting his booming laugh free which made her smile. Thorin was lead down into the dungeons, thankfully close to his company though they were a bit scattered. As soon as the elves left them all alone Belle took off the ring and leaned against the bars so she could feel Thorin's warmth and reassure herself of his safety, and he seemed to be doing the same with one hand tangled in her curls and the other pressed against her lower back.

"Are you hurt Little One?"

"No…are you?"

"Nothing that won't heal on it's own Belle."

"I'll find a way to get us all out of here…I promise."

"Just stay safe Little One…please?"

"I'll try."

After a week in the dungeons the dwarves began noticing that Belle was getting thin and looking very tired. It was Thorin who finally got her to tell him what was wrong.

"I don't sleep much…it's hard to find a safe place that no one will walk through…and I can't sleep with the ring on…it just bothers me."

"Are you eating Belle?"

"I steal scraps where I can but it isn't much…I'll be fine."

Thorin would hear none of that and told Balin to spread the word down the cells that each of them would save a small portion of their meals for her…they were all too happy to help her and it made her feel warm and loved.

"As for sleeping…I want you to return here to me each night Belle. You will sleep here next the bars of my cell and I will wake you if any of the guards come down here. I will feel the vibrations in the stone long before they get close enough to see you."

"Alright…thank you Thorin."

As it was it took another two weeks for her to figure out how to get them all out, but she knew they weren't going to like it…and she was right. They were all making so much noise that she turned to Thorin, her eyes pleading with him until he got them all to shut up and get in the barrels...grumbling the entire time. Kili stuck his head out and gave her a questioning look.

"Now what?"

"Now you lot hold your breath and go for a ride."

She pulled the lever and watched them all drop down into the river below before realizing she'd forgotten herself. She walked backwards along the trapdoor as a group of elves advanced on her slowly, obviously trying not to frighten her, only to freeze in shock as the door opened and she started to slide backwards until she fell into the water with a splash. She flailed under the water, trying to find the way up and failing due to not knowing the first thing about swimming, until a strong arm reached in and pulled her up into his barrel with him. She looked up to see Thorin smiling at her as they all let go of the stone cavern walls and started riding the current.

They got stuck when the elves closed a small gate and stopped the barrels but Belle managed to sneak out of hers and open the gate again, narrowly missing getting hit by an Orc's arrow thanks to the woodland prince's interference. She thanked him and then jumped off the bridge to be caught by Thorin before hitting the water. They had to fight a bit as they went but the current eventually allowed them to outrun the orcs…for the time being. They pulled themselves to shore and began trying to wring themselves out a bit until the noticed a man standing on a nearby rock, leveling a bow at them. He shot Kili's weapon out of his hand and warned them not to try it again and Belle whimpered softly, burrowing into Thorin's side. The man's harsh gaze softened as he spotted her and he apologized for frightening her.

"I cannot allow criminals to enter Esgaroth."

"We're not criminals. The so-called king Thranduil had us arrested because we got lost in that cursed forest and tried to beg his partying people for food…which they denied us I might add. Does that sound like criminal behavior to you?"

"No…it does not. Thranduil has become reclusive and suspicious of others in the past years. I am not surprised by what you say, though I am shocked that he would treat a female in such a manner, especially one marked by the Valar."

"He um…didn't exactly know I was there…I stayed hidden."

"A wise move it would seem."

Eventually, between Balin and Belle, they were able to convince the man to smuggle them into Lake Town…Esgaroth's new name. Unfortunately they ended up being smuggled in barrels of fish, something Belle was very much not happy about…at all. Though the man, Bard he called himself, did apologize to Belle for having to use that method so she wasn't as angry as she could have been.


	7. Chapter 7: Esgaroth and Erebor

Blessed 7

A/N: Three chapters in one day…ya'll should be proud of me. I'm on a roll with it right now. This one will be a bit shorter than the previous two but it's leading up to the Dragon chapter which will be much better.

Chapter 7 – Esgaroth and Erebor

They eventually made it to Bard's home, having to go up through the bloody toilet which has Belle feeling rather disgusted. Bard's oldest daughter immediately pulled Belle with her to the girl's bathroom so she could take a bath and get clean, which Belle thanked her repeatedly for. The younger daughter even gave her a dress to wear while the older one cleaned her clothes for her. Once she was clean the older girl braided her hair and the three joined the men in the family room, Belle blushing as Thorin gave her a heated look. She was wearing a simple shift dress the younger girl had loaned her but apparently Thorin liked what he saw. Thorin was entertaining the thought that his Hobbit could wear a simple sack and make it look beautiful, and he told her exactly that when she asked if it was alright. The resulting blush made it more than worth it in his eyes. Bard watched the exchange with a fond smile, remembering how he used to do the same with his wife.

"Are you two married?"

"Oh…um…no…"

"Not yet."

Belle stuttered out an attempt at an answer until Thorin spoke over her in his firm voice and pulled her into his lap. She relaxed into his warm strength and let out a soft sigh. Sadly the weapons provided by Bard were…less than satisfactory to her warrior dwarves…thus they ended up sneaking into the town's armory in the dark of night. This ended up being a very bad idea as Kili tripped down the stairs with an arm full of weapons…and woke all of the guards in the process. Thorin opted not to fight the guards, thanks to Bella's rather strong suggestion, and instead allowed them all to be brought before the Master of Lake Town. The Master of the town was a large smelly man that Bella instantly decided was a cowardly weasel that she would not trust one bit, Thorin agreed with her but he also pointed out that they would need food and supplies before trying to take the mountain from the dragon. Belle conceded to his point and ended up staring at the dwarf she'd fallen in love with in stunned awe as he roused the town's people to his side with his impassioned words.

She was disappointed in Bard when he spoke interrupted Thorin and tried to turn the people against them, though she could understand his fear of the Dragon's ire after learning that Girion had been his ancestor. She was badly startled and disturbed when the town master's pet weasel, Alfrid she remembered Bard calling him, grabbed her roughly by her arm and dragged her in front of the town's master, thrusting her arm out so the man could see her mark. Thorin's face greatly resembled a thundercloud and the fire that raged in his eyes then could have put any dragon to shame.

"Look Master…they have a Blessed One with them. Perhaps they would be willing to let the poor dear remain here where she would be safer while they fight the dragon…"

Belle had begun to shake as one of her worst fears seemed to be coming true right before her eyes, but Thorin swiftly pulled her away from the slimy weasel and tucked her tightly against his side as he scowled at the man.

"Anyone who dares lay a hand on her again will find themselves missing that hand. She is MINE and will one day become my Queen. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Of course your majesty…no harm will come to her I assure you."

Thorin's glare could have cowed Smaug himself at that moment and the men of the town found themselves backing away from the irate dwarf king, and the rest of his company as well since they surrounded the two and made a rather formidable living wall. Belle breathed a soft sigh of relief, knowing she was safe in the arms of her King and surrounded by her friends.

"I'll not allow them to lay so much as a finger on you again Little One."

Thorin's whispered words eased her fears and she nuzzled deeper into his side as he held her close. Each of them took comfort in the other's touch. Balin frowned at Alfrid and began to lecture him about daring to manhandle a Lady, let alone one of such importance. Belle found herself stifling the urge to giggle as the man began to look like a scolded child, the amused look on Bard's face and the man's twitching lips did little to help her. The Master of the town had a feast set out for them and rooms prepared, though they all insisted on sharing a room together and refused to be separated. Thorin and Belle ended up sharing a bed with Fili and Kili, Belle being sandwiched between all of them and feeling very safe there. Balin and Oin shared another, as did Bifur and Bofur. The Ri brother shared one between the three of them, while Bombur and Gloin each had their own beds…Bombur due to sheer girth and Gloin due to the volume of his snores. Dwalin chose to remain awake and keep the first watch, later being relieved by Bofur who was then relieved by Bifur.

Come morning they were all a bit more refreshed and eager to be heading out to the mountain. They were given a large boat and plenty of food to last about a week as they left the dock. Belle making sure no one got left behind, including Kili who damn-near missed the boat due to being rather hung-over. Thorin nearly left the poor lad behind to teach him a lesson but Belle's scowl had him changing his mind quickly while Dwalin laughed at him for being cowed by such a tiny thing, only to end up cowering himself when she started smacking him with a spatula she'd nicked from Bombur. By the time they reached the mountain it was mid-day and they still had to climb up a long set of stairs to reach the place the secret door was supposed to be at. It was nearly sun-down by the time they made it and the dwarves swiftly set about trying to find a key hole, only to have Balin point out that trying to find it would be pointless until the right time revealed it. When sun-down came and went they all began to leave, ignoring Belle's pleas to wait and be patient. Thorin looked so sad but she refused to believe it was over, and as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds and shone on the space it revealed a small hole and she began shouting for Thorin to come quickly. He ran to her side, thinking she'd been hurt, only to find her pointing excitedly at the small hole. Thorin inserted the key into the door with shaking hands and turned it, nearly crying with joy as the door slowly opened. Belle wrinkled her nose as the smell of sulphur invaded her senses and Balin chuckled softly.

"That'd be the dragon Lass…they do not smell pleasant."

"I can smell that much Balin…oh that is foul."

They all looked at a engraving at the top of an archway inside the door and Belle pointed to a piece of it in curious wonder.

"What is that?"

"That, my dear Little Belle…is the Arkenstone…the King's jewel. There is no other like it in all the world. It shines with it's own light."

"That is what I'm meant to find down there isn't it?"

"You will not be going down there."

"Thorin…I have to go. That was the whole purpose of me coming with you, the reason I signed that contract. Remember? Is any of this ringing a bell in that thick skull of yours?"

"I will not risk losing the most important person in my life to that beast Belle."

"Thorin. I'm small and quiet remember? I doubt the dragon will even know I'm there…if he's still in there that is. If he does hear me I have my ring to keep me hidden. I'll be fine. Now let me do my job."

It took a great deal more convincing before Thorin was willing to let her leave his side and venture into the mountain, Balin leading her as far as he dared before letting her continue on her own…though he did so with a heavy reluctant heart.

"Please be careful Lass…I dare not think of what Thorin would do if we lost you."

Belle gave him a soft smile before heading into the dragon's lair, formerly known as Thror's treasure chamber. Her jaw dropped as she took a good look around and saw mountains of gold and jewels as far as her eyes could see, which was much further than any dwarf that was for sure. She began to carefully tiptoe her way through the treasure, trying to find that one special gem, only to go stiff as her blood froze in her veins on hearing a deep sigh of breath.

"Oh Valar help me…He's awake…"

A/N: Next chapter will see Belle meeting Smaug…which I think will be quite fun given what she is lol.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Smaug

Blessed 8

A/N: And now for the Dragon Chapter…I have so many ideas for this one. –evil cackling ensues- Nobody heard that.

Chapter 8 – The Dragon Smaug

Belle quickly slipped her ring on as the dragon's head began to lift out of the mound of gold, and it's tail moved behind her making her realize how massive the beast really was, as she ran full speed to duck between two pillars before all sound stopped. The dragon's deep rumbling voice was nowhere near as soothing as Thorin's was and she found herself shaking in fear.

"Well Thief…where are you? I can smell you…your fear. Come out now…don't be shy…step into the light."

Belle was by no means a fool and she was not about to fall for the cunning wyrm's sweet words. When it said the word precious she felt as if her head was going to split open, a dark voice screaming in her ears until she tore the thing off and shoved it back into her pocket…only to look up into the eye of the dragon.

"There you are…such a small thing…and female…how very unusual."

The dragon turned and took a deep breath of air around her and for some reason it made Belle feel rather violated somehow.

"Ah…a Blessed One…what a pleasant little surprise. What brings such a special and delicate thing into the lair of a dragon hmm? Perhaps the dwarves that wait for you outside?"

"Dwarves? I've no idea what you're talking about oh Smaug the magnificent."

Apparently flattery worked as well on dragons as it did on every other being in the world as the creature puffed up with pride and spread his wings to show off, nearly making Belle giggle which would have ended badly she was sure.

"Such nice manners, though I can smell them on you so lying would be pointless Blessed child. Now…tell me…what have you come to steal from me hmm?"

"I have not come to steal Oh Smaug the tyrannical…I merely wanted to see if the legends about you were true."

"Such a flattering little thing…do you think that will keep you alive?"

"No…not at all. I am merely speaking the truth as I see it…oh great one. I heard stories of the great dragon and his treasure hoard, and the shimmering arkenstone he kept…and I did not believe them."

"Do you believe them now Blessed Child?"

"Oh yes…though they fall utterly short of capturing your magnificent enormity."

The dragon seemed mollified enough at her praises to not try to kill her just yet, in fact Belle was tempted to say the creature was preening for her. The dragon moved one of his massive feet and rolled a brightly glowing round jewel to rest at her feet.

"Go ahead then…pick it up Blessed one. Feel the weight of the fabled arkenstone in your hands."

Belle hesitated until the dragon urged her once again and she gently picked up the large jewel, cradling it in her arms as she marveled at its beauty.

"Its beautiful…truly…it has no equal in this world…nor do you oh great dragon."

"Go little Blessed One…take the jewel back toy our dwarves and never return to this mountain. Go now child before I change my mind."

Belle thanked the Valar, for she was sure at least one of them had a hand in this whole thing, before fleeing the way she had come as quickly as her feet would carry her. She slipped the jewel into her pocket as she ran and soon ran into Thorin…literally running into his chest like hitting a wall. His arm wrapping around her waist kept her from falling onto her rear.

"Thorin…oh I am so happy to see you…we need to run now though."

"Did you find it?"

"What?"

"Did you find the Arkenstone?"

"I…no…I didn't see it. Thorin please…he's awake do you hear me?"

Thorin glanced behind her, his eyes widening in a way that had her turning around with a feeling of dread in her stomach. The dragon was heading towards them, his bellowing voice reaching her ears and already trying to worm its way into her mind and charm her.

"I changed my mind Blessed Child…I will not let you go…I wish to keep you and add you to my treasure hoard."

The dragon's words seemed to snap Thorin out of whatever had taken over his mind and he pulled Belle close as the rest of the company tumbled out of the passage behind him. Belle did the only thing she could think of and told them all they had to run…and so run they did. Eventually they reached a dead end, full of long deceased dwarves that had Belle fighting back tears.

"This is horrible…"

"Aye Lass…that it is."

Dwalin wasn't one to sugar-coat anything and Belle was surprisingly grateful to him for it. Thorin refused to stay in that room and wait for death, so he split the company into groups and they headed in different direction with the same destination in mind…the furnace room. Thorin got ahead of her and Balin, who told her the right way was down a different hallway. As she yelled Thorin's name he turned and saw the dragon closing in, knowing he'd never make it back to her in time he told Balin to take her and keep going while he distracted the dragon. Smaug went after him as Balin pulled a very distraught Belle behind him. When they reached the furnaces she started counting off the dwarves in her mind, finding all of them, save Thorin, had arrived. Thorin stumbled in and shut the massive gates just as the dragon reached them. Balin spoke up with a dismayed tone of voice.

"We haven't got a fire hot enough to light them all Thorin."

"Haven't we?"

Belle took one look at the mischievous glint in Thorin's eyes and groaned…now she knew where his nephews got it from.

"Oh I'm not going to like this am I?"

Dwalin gave her an amused look as he shook his head with a rumbling laugh.

"I doubt it Lass…I know that look…and it rarely ends well."

Thorin began taunting and insulting Smaug as Belle watched him with wide, horrified eyes. As the dragon's chest began to glow bright red he grabbed her to his chest and yelled for all of them to take cover, everyone ducking behind a massive pillar as the dragon-fire roared past them. Belle whimpered against Thorin's chest, the heat terrifying her because she knew that was a flame she'd never be able to control with her meager ability over fire. Thorin, for his part, clutched her tightly to his chest, pressing her back against the stone pillar and shielding her from the heat. The dragon began trying to rip the gates open and the dwarves wasted no time getting to work on Thorin's crazy plan…which in Belle's opinion was crazy enough to rival any of Gandalf's schemes. Belle took her position up high near a massive lever to wait for Thorin's signal. When the dragon broke through he started towards Thorin only to turn and head for her instead. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart leap into her throat as the lumbering beast drew closer. His deep tones trying to sooth and calm her as he tried to coax her to come to him. Thorin growled low in his throat and screamed at the dragon in rage, drawing the beast's attention off of Belle long enough for her to pull the lever. Just as the thing was getting ready to roast her dwarf a torrent of water poured out of the wall and doused his flame, upsetting and disorienting him badly enough that he began thrashing wildly. His tail knocked down the stone platform Belle was standing on and she braced herself to hit the stone, only to be wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Run Belle, do not stop, do not look back…just RUN!"

She did, she ran faster than she ever had in her life as the angry dragon followed her. As she ducked through a doorway the dragon broke through the wall above her and stone rained down around her, right before a large tapestry fell on her and covered her completely. Smaug could still smell her though and he turned to look outside for a moment before taunting her.

"I will give you one last choice Blessed Child. Choose to stay with me…for the rest of your precious little life…or I will burn Lake Town to ashes!"

She started to come out from under the tapestry when Thorin spoke, both Belle and the dragon turning to look at him. He was descending down a large chain to land on a small stone platform next to a large stone…something or other. He looked magnificent to her eyes as he traded barbs with the dragon before revealing an enormous gold statue as the chains gave way and removed the stone mold that had been around it. Belle didn't know much about that kind of thing but she was fairly certain molten metal had to cool and harden before removing the mold or it would just fall apart…and once again she was right. The statue began to bubble as Belle ran up a nearby set of steps and climbed onto the bottom of a pillar where she was told by Mahal's voice in her head that she would be safe from what was about to happen. The statue erupted and buried the dragon under a pool of molten gold that filled the floor of the chamber. Another voice whispered in Belle's head, Yavanna this time, telling her to drop the arkenstone into the molten gold and destroy it…Mahal agreed and told her it was the only way to save Thorin from the sickness of his family line. She took a steadying breath and rolled the stone into the gold while Thorin was distracted by checking on the other dwarves that were coming into the chamber, sighing in relief as the thing shattered and disintegrated from the heat. Then the peace was shattered by Smaug bursting out of the molten gold, screaming and cursing them all before taking off towards Lake Town. Belle ran to the hole he had made in the wall and fell onto a large piece of the stone, crying as she watched him head straight for the defenseless town.

"No! What have we done?"

"Belle? Are you hurt Little One?"

She turned to look at Thorin as he and the others came out to join her, tears streaming down her face as she thought of all those innocent people burning because they had angered the beast.

"It's all my fault…"

"No Little One…this is not your fault. Do not say such things."

"If I had agreed to what he wanted he'd have left them alone…"

"No Belle, he would still have destroyed them all for having helped us. There was nothing you could do to prevent this Lass."

Are you sure Balin?"

"Aye Lass…I'm sure."

Thorin pulled her close again as they watched the dragon burning the town. Belle cried into his chest when she could no longer stand to watch the horrible sight. She only looked up when Nori cried out in surprise and happiness.

"I think it's dead…the beast fell from the sky like a great stone and landed in the lake…he's not coming back up yet."

They all turned back to watch the surface of the lake, sighing in relief when the beast never again surfaced.

"It is truly over then. The mountain is ours once more."

The dwarves all cheered at that statement until Belle's soft voice stopped them all in their tracks, making them give her rather sheepish looks of guilt for being so happy.

"Those people are now homeless…They helped us when we needed it most and they are still your allies are they not?"

"They are Little One. What would you have us do Belle?"

"Help them. They will probably bring everything they own with them and come to ask for shelter in the morning. I say we set about finding any suitable bedding and food we can and, at the very least, allow the sick, injured, and the women and children take shelter in here with us. Winter will be here soon and they'll all freeze to death with no shelter."

Thorin sighed softly, reluctant to allow anyone into the mountain they'd only just reclaimed, but he knew she was right so he gave the orders to do whatever she told them to and allowed her to take charge. He knew she'd be better at it than he was anyway. Belle made short work of doling out tasks to each dwarf. Dori and Ori were sent to find bedding, dragging Nori with them to help carry things. Dwalin, Balin, Bombur, and Bifur were all sent to find whatever salvageable food they could. Oin and Gloin were sent to check on the healing rooms and see if they were safe and what supplies were still valid. Belle took Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Bofur with her to catalog how many rooms were stable enough to be used for families to sleep together in. All in all they had about three dozen safe rooms to keep families together, the healing rooms were all safe and most of the supplies were still good so the sick and wounded would be able to be tended to, and they had enough food to last at least a month if rationed carefully. Once everyone was back she had bedding stacked in piles to be handed out as people came in and Ori had been sat down to make a log to keep track of supplies and refugees. Thorin was happy to see her showing exactly what kind of Queen she would be to his people, and he vowed to never become his grandfather or, Mahal forbid, Thranduil. He still wondered what had happened to the Arkenstone and, when Belle finally paused for a breather, asked his Hobbit about it.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Thorin…I was so focused on everything that had happened it slipped my mind."

"Did you find it then?"

"No…sadly I didn't…well not really. I spotted it briefly…at least I think I did…bright glowing round thing right? Anyway…I saw it but Smaug saw me looking at it and swallowed it…"

Thorin gaped at her for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter that had the entire company looking at him oddly.

"He ate it? I hope it gave him indigestion before he met his fate."

Belle's musical laughter soon joined his as the two clung to each other, the others soon joining them as well after Belle retold the tale. She silently vowed that none of them would ever know what really happened to the Arkenstone, though form the look Balin gave her she was sure he had seen what she'd done and approved of it. They all settled in to sleep, knowing that the coming days would be hectic and trying for all of them, and Belle was once again curled up against her King's chest as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

A/N: That's the last update for today folks. I still need to rewatch BOFA before I can continue…I have the extended version just need to find the time to watch it lol. Probably won't be until after the holidays are over, once I watch it I'll update this and Bejeweled.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Happy Ending

Blessed of the Valar

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. There will be a happy ending I promise.

Chapter 9 – The Happy Ending

The next morning Belle sits on a piece of fallen stone and pulls something out of her vest, Thorin sees her holding something and grows curious as to what it could be that she treasure's so much.

"What is that?"

"It's nothing. You'll think it's silly…"

"Show me Little One…please?"

Belle holds out her hand to show him a large acorn and he gives her a curious look, clearly not understanding where it came from.

"I picked it up, in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way…"

"I'm going to plant it in my garden…in Bag End…or wherever I end up."

"A poor prize to take back to the Shire."

"One day it'll grow, and every time I look at it I'll remember…remember everything that happened, the good, the bad…and how lucky I am that I made it home."

Dwalin interrupts them to tell them the survivors from Lake Town are almost there and Belle knows they need to get moving to help them all.

"Thorin…the survivors, from Lake Town…they're streaming into Dale. There's hundred's of them."

"Call everyone to the gates. Now!"

Once they reach the gates Bard is already making his way towards them on a single horse. He stops a short way form the gate and looks up to speak to them.

"Hail, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. I am glad to see you and your companions are alive beyond all hope."

"Why do you come to my gates with an armed host behind you, Bard the Dragon Slayer?"

"I apologize My Lord, the armed host was not called by me. Thranduil has come because he wants something inside your mountain. I seek only shelter for my people and perhaps a small sum after winter is over to help us rebuild Dale and get everyone back on their feet."

"Are you willing to leave the Elves in order to do so? I will not allow them anywhere near my mountain for any reason."

"I am willing to meet your terms. May I bring my people here then?"

"Go and bring them. We have rooms and supplies set aside for everyone thanks to Belle here. Your people may shelter here in the mountain for the winter, and come Spring my people will begin arriving and we will help rebuild Dale so that the old alliance may prosper once more."

"Thank you, King Thorin."

As Bard rode back to Dale to speak with Thranduil, Thorin sent a raven out to his cousin. He knew that Thranduil would not stand down and so he needed to be prepared to defend his home. The dwarves soon ended up in the old armory, dusting off armor and weapons that hadn't seen use in a very long time. As Belle came to join them Thorin held out a glittering Shirt-vest to her, calling her to his side softly and gently pulling it over her head.

"Belle…come here."

"You're going to need this if you plan to join us when Thranduil inevitably attacks. This vest is made of silver steel, 'Mithril' it was called by my forbears. No blade can pierce it."

Belle finally gets it on and turns to look at the rest of the company, decked out in such fine armor and looking like the Dwarven warriors of old, and then down at herself with an amused snort.

Bilbo: "I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship and my love."

Belle watched the company march past her and followed them quickly. During the night, once the others had gone to sleep, Belle creeped up onto the top of the gate and tried to find a way down only to have Bofur, who was on watch, startle her so badly she almost fell.

"You should be inside, out of the wind."

"I uh…needed some air…place still stinks of dragon."

"The elves have been moving their archers into position. The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve, though I doubt we will live to see it."

"These are…dark days."

"Dark days indeed. No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere. Must be near midnight…Bombur's got the next watch…it'll take a bit to wake him…"

"Bofur…I will see you…in the morning."

"Goodbye Belle, stay safe my dear."

Belle can see by the look on Bofur's face that he thinks she should leave and not come back…that she'll be somehow safer away from the mountain. Belle finds a rope tied to a stone pillar and tests it before hurling it over the side of the gate and carefully climbing down it, though she nearly slipped a couple of times. As soon as she's on the bottom she makes for Dale as quietly as possible. She came upon Gandalf and Bard having a small disagreement about Thranduil's war and decides to speak up.

"It will not come to that…this is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't…they will fight to the death to defend their own."

Gandalf looks over to her with a soft smile and then she returns it until Thranduil opens his big mouth and reminds her why she doesn't like him.

"Belle Baggins."

"If I am not mistaken…this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards…"

"…yesh…sorry about that…actually…no…I'm not sorry at all. I am not a Halfling…I am not half of anything and I find it highly insulting that you would dare call me such a thing. You are the most arrogant, selfish, childish, stubborn, rude…I could probably come up with words all night but I haven't got enough time for that…call off your warriors and go back to your forests…sulk and hide like the child you are…but leave my dwarves alone.

Gandalf seems highly amused by her angry outburst and Bard can't fight the smirk that curls his lips at Thraduil's shocked face at being scolded like a child by a female who barely comes up above his knees.

"I know that dwarves can be obstinate…and pig-headed…and difficult. They're suspicious, and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine…but they are also brave…and kind…and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Now, please…leave us alone. Bard, please lead your people up to the mountain now so you can take shelter…if you come with this elf Thorin will not allow you to come inside I promise you that."

Bard inclined his head and left to gather his people before leading them to the mountain, where Bombur was finally on watch and immediately called for Thorin to come. Thorin agreed to let them in as they were making a clear separation from Thranduil, though he wondered where Belle was. Belle and Gandalf went to join the people leaving but Belle felt a thin, yet surprisingly strong, hand grab her and pull her back.

"This one is not going anywhere. Oakenshield clearly favors her and, as he refuses to listen to reason…I will use her as leverage."

"Thranduil…let her go. She is not yours to do with as you please. Release her."

"I will do no such thing. Restrain her until I am ready to deal with this matter."

An elf came and took Belle away from Gandalf, who was being ushered in the opposite direction by armed elf guards. The elf that had a hold of her placed irons around her wrists and chained her to a stone pillar so she could not escape, though he was kind enough to cover her with a blanket so she would not freeze during the rest of the night. Gandalf stayed outside of the mountain, unwilling to face Thorin and tell him what had happened. The next morning Thranduil pulled the chained Hobbit onto the front of his giant Elk and rode to the gates of Erebor. Thorin looked down and fired an arrow at the Elk's feet, growling as he saw who was in front of the elf.

"I've come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered…and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing…you have nothing."

"I have this. From what I've seen you seem to care for her safety…if you give me what I want I will release her back to you unharmed."

Thorin looked at Belle, shaking in front of the elf king though she tried to look brave, and then to the hills before he began pacing the length of the wall in agitation. He wanted Belle back safely, but he also had no desire to give Thranduil anything he might want.

"I will kill you! Upon my oath I will kill you all if you harm but a single hair upon her head!"

Thranduil: "Your oath means nothing. I've heard enough. Give me your answer. Will you have peace…or war?"

A raven lands in front of Thorin, who turns slowly to face the hill as he gives his answer. Everyone else soon turns to the hills as a dwarf riding an armored pig crests the hill, soon followed by a large number of armored dwarves.

"I will have war."

The armored-pig riding dwarf calls out to Thorin with a thick accent, and glances at the pretty little captive being held by the Elf king in concerned curiosity.

"Ay! Thorin! Ironfoot has come!"

Dain takes his place on top of a small outcropping to address the elf army his men now face. His thick accent makes him sound rather happy, though his face looks anything but.

"Good morning. How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider…just sodding off?! All of you! Right Now!"

"Stand down Dwarf, you cannot hope to win this fight."

"I will not stand down before any elf…not least you, ya faithless woodland sprite. You wish nothing but ill upon my people. If you choos to stand between me and my kin…I'll split your pretty head open! See if you're still smirking then."

Thranduil spoke to his men as Dain went back to his army, and Dain called back a number of insults that had Belle's musical laughter ringing out across the battlefield.

"Let them advance…see how far they get."

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess?! Ya hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering! Right. Let's get this done. Send in the goats!"

Belle looked up in surprise at Dain's words as a legion of armored dwarves riding equally armored mountain goats came charging down the hill. Gandalf started yelling at Thranduil and trying to get to Belle but the elves would not let him near.

"Thranduil! This is madness! Let the girl go before you get her killed!"

Thranduil's elves release a volley of arrows and Dain's men release one of their own…only these arrows are spinning and have blades attached to their ends that turn the elven arrows into mulch in mid-flight and pierce the armor of the elves they hit as they land. Dain is rather amused and taunts the elves yet again. Belle is horrified at the death surrounding her, able to feel the elves lives leaving them.

"How do ya like that…the old twirly whirlies. Ha Ha,Ya buggers."

When another volley of arrows are destroyed by the 'twirly whirlies' the elves change positioning to put pikes and shields in front and archers behind as the mounted dwarves descend upon them. The mountain goats vault right over the shields and into the heart of Thranduil's army. Belle manages to wriggle her way off of Thranduil's Elk and runs away from him as fast as her little feet will carry her. She is soon scooped up onto the back of the Battle pig, seated sideways in front of Dain who gives her a big grin as Thorin yells down to him from the gates.

"Dain! Protect her for me until I can join you cousin!"

"There now Lassie…not to worry. I've got ya covered."

A deep rumbling sound comes from the hills and all fighting stops as their eyes turn in that direction. Giant worms burst from the ground, mouths full of teeth gaping open. Belle barely hears Gandalf naming them over the sarcastic somplaint that comes from Dain.

"Were Worms."

"Oh, come on!"

As Azog calls out his armies and they pour out of the holes left by the worms Dain turns his army to face them.

"The hordes of hell are upon us. Fight to the death!"

Thranduil's army stands still and remains unmoved as he does not give them the order to fight…which makes Gandalf quite angry. Thranduil finally gives the order and his elves run over the Dwarven barricade that had set itself up to attack the advancing army of Orcs. Azog sends in these hideously deformed looking things to attack the dwarven war machines and then turns half of his army to attack the city of Dale where he believes the women and children are hiding. Bard watches from the wall with Thorin and is grateful his people are not in Dale.

Belle and Dain are knocked off the pig and she soon sees Dain head-butting fully armored Orcs and knocking them out.

"Ironfoot? More like Iron Skull my friend."

"Aye Lassie…it's a dwarf thing."

The sound of a loud horn from Erebor turns Belle's attention to the gates as a great bell crashes through the stone wall and the fallen stone makes a bridge across which Thorin leads his company. Dain and his men rally around Thorin and the tide turns back in their favor, the men of Lake Town coming up behind them to join the fray. Thorin quickly makes his way to where Dain is keeping Belle well-protected. Belle starts laughing as she watches Bofur take control of one of the Trolls the Orcs were using to crush the dwarves and starts using it to crush Orcs instead. Thorin finally manages to reach them, embracing his cousin for a brief moment before pulling Belle into his arms and holding her tight.

"Are you alright Little One? Did he hurt you at all?"

"I'm alright…can you get these things off me now? Please?"

Thorin and Dain work to get the cuffs off of her and discuss Thorin's plan. When Thorin mounts one of the armored goats Belle is about ready to scream at him for being so reckless. Balin soon appears, driving one of the war machine carts with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili at his side. Dain looks at them like they're crazy and says as much.

"Look after her for me Dain…she's very special to me."

"You're all a bunch of mad bastards! This just might work. I'll protect her cousin!"

Belle watches the cart go careening through the Orc ranks, decapitating a bunch of the deformed things and killing swaths of Orcs as they go and chuckles softly. She sees three of the dwarves ride out of the ravine on the backs of the goats, but she doesn't see Balin's white hair and begins to worry for his safety. Belle dodges any hit that comes towards her and Dain is rather impressed by how nimble the tiny female is. When she starts lifting rocks from the ground and turning them into balls of iron, well Dain pays more attention to that and is highly amused as she starts throwing them at the Orcs and landing killing blows to their temples. Belle notices Bifur head-but one of the larger Orcs and then get stuck…his brother Bofur and another dwarf grabbing hold of him as the Orc goes over the side of a small cliff. Bombur jumps over and pulls the Orc down, taking the piece of axe with it. Belle moves closer and is just in time to hear the short conversation between the two brothers and their cousin.

"Bifur…you've lost your axe."

"No he hasn't. I've got it. Here you go cousin."

"You know where you can stick that!"

Belle laughs in surprised delight at hearing Bifur finally able to speak normally again and he throws her a happy little grin before rejoining the fight. She looks over in surprise as two familiar elves ride over and call for Gandalf, who clearly recognizes the blonde.

"Gandalf!"

"Legolas? Why are you not with your father?"

"There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad…this was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the north."

Belle gives Gandalf a pointed look, and when that fails she loudly asks him a question, throwing every ounce of her irritation into her voice.

"The North? Where is the North, exactly?"

"Ravenhill…"

"Ravenhill…Thorin is up there…and Fili and Kili…they're all up there."

Belle notices the female elf's look of fear as those words leave her mouth, and she shares that fear. She remembers suddenly that this was the one that spoke to Kili often while the dwarves were in Thranduil's dungeons, and saved him when they were attacked while escaping. She hears a soft voice in her head and sighs softly.

"_She is in love with the youngest dwarf prince…she will be a good ally for you child."_

Gandalf tries to convince Thranduil to send his men to Ravenhill to warn and aid Thorin but he refuses so Belle volunteers.

"I'll go."

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll never make it."

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming and kill you."

"No they won't. They won't see me."

"It's out of the question. I won't allow it."

"I'm not asking you to allow it Gandalf, I'm telling you what I plan to do whether you approve of it or not. I will not stand by and do nothing while people I love are in danger. If Thranduil can live with their deaths on his conscience then so be it…but I can't."

Belle straightens and then runs off, turning a corner before pausing and slipping the ring on her finger to vanish from sight. She makes her way to Ravenhill to warn Thorin and the others. As she finds them he takes off the ring and gasps out Thorin's name, nearly falling into his arms with relief at seeing him alive and well.

"Thorin!"

"Belle? What are you doing up here?"

"You have to leave here…now. Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded; there will be no way out."

"We are so close, Thorin. That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

"No, Dwalin…that's what he wants. He wants to draw us in…this is a trap."

They look towards where Fili and Kili had gone, Thorin's eyes widening in silent horror as he realizes what he's sent them into. He immediately orders Dwalin to go and find them as he tries to pull Belle away from the potential danger.

"Find Fili and Kili, call them back."

"Thorin…are you sure about this?"

"Do it. We'll live to fight another day."

A loud thumping sound reaches their ears and they turn back and watch as Azog appears, dragging Fili with him. Fili yells at them to run before Azog moves to stab him in the back. Belle let's out a loud screech and calls the water up out of the lake, a hole opening up in the frozen top layer as a large column of water rises up and heads towards Azog. Azog lets go of Fili in shock and steps back, which enables the water to lift Fili up off of the rock and gently lower him to the ground below. Fili immediately grabs Kili's hand and starts running full-speed back to where their Uncle is waiting for them. Thorin is watching Belle, concerned for her safety and health as he watches her. She lets the water go and it freezes back over as if nothing had happened at all and Belle collapses, dead to the world. Thorin catches her and lowers her to the ground behind some boulders so the enemy will not see her. He and Dwalin then run out to meet Fili and Kili before the four of them advance on Azog and his army. Thorin fights Azog, one-on-one, and eventually wins but is run through in the process. Fili and Kili are both injured but not mortally so thanks to Legolas and Tauriel's timely intervention. Belle wakes up and moves down towards the frozen surface of the lake as she sees Thorin collapse. She races to his side and he coughs blood which frightens her. Her hands shake as they frame his face and she cries softly.

"Please…help me save him…I can't lose him…not now…not like this. This can't be the way it is meant to end…please?!"

"_Calm yourself my child…we are with you…we will help you. You know the cost of healing such a grave injury…"_

"I don't care…just save him…please?"

Belle's hands begin to glow with a bright light that could rival the sun itself, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili have to shield their eyes as they approach. As the glow fades to a softer, almost candle-like brightness, they can see the wounds on Thorin's body slowly closing up. Dwalin's mouth hangs open and he knows the two princes are sporting a similar look. As the last wound closes and Thorin begins to stir Belle collapses on top of him, her energy spent and unable to keep her awake any longer. Thorin immediately pulls her into his arms and grows concerned when she does not wake.

"Belle…come on Belle…please wake up Little One…"

A musical voice rings through the air, followed by a deeper one and the Dwarves soon realize that they are hearing Yavanna and Mahal. A deep respect and awe fills them as their creators ease their worries.

"_Be at peace now…she has saved your life Thorin Oakenshield…it cost her a great deal of energy to do so."_

"_Rest easy my children. She will recover eventually…though it will likely take her a few days. We will not allow her to die…not until she has lived a full life with her chosen mate."_

The dwarves look down at the little female in Thorin's arms, and he curls her tighter into his chest. They all feel a wave of protectiveness wash over them and silently vow to always keep her safe and happy, no matter what it takes. They make their way back down the hill, carefully so as not to injure Belle, and are soon joined by the rest of the company and Dain. A chorus of questions meets them so Thorin calls for silence and quickly tells them what happened up on the hill. They all go silent and look upon their female friend with wonder and thanks. Dain finds himself even more impressed by the tiny woman.

"She's quite something ain't she cousin? You're a lucky lad."

"I am very much aware of this Dain…and I intend to keep her safe and happy to the end of my days."

"Will ye be making her yer Queen then?"

"Aye…that is my intention…if she'll have me that is."

They find Gandalf and he checks Belle over before declaring that she will, in fact, recover just fine. They make their way back to the mountain, meeting Bard and Thranduil along the way as Legolas and Tauriel follow them. Tauriel is holding hands with Kili, a development Thorin chooses to overlook since she did save his nephew's lives. Legolas is looking like a puppy who lost his favorite bone, Bard is watching Belle with concern as Thorin explains that she is merely exhausted and will be fine in a few days. Thranduil watches as all of these different beings, from different races, all come together in their concern over one tiny little Hobbit. He catches a brief glimpse of the marks on her wrist and finally understand just how special she is, and just how foolish he had been in his behavior towards her. He knew he would have to try and make it up to her if she planned to remain with Thorin as having a Blessed One angry with you was never a good thing.

As Thorin carried Belle into the Mountain Ori ran ahead of them and piled a bunch of blankets and pillows onto one of the beds to make sure it was nice and soft for her. Thorin laid her onto this bed as gently as possible and remained by her side for three days until she finally woke up. All of the company refused to leave her for very long and were all relieved when she finally returned to them.

"Morning Lass…how are ye feeling?"

"I'm alright Oin…still a bit tired but I think I'll be ok now."

"You could have died saving me Belle…why? I am hardly worth such effort and risk…"

"You are to me Thorin. You will always be worth it me. I love you, you silly Dwarf."

"I love you as well, my Little One. Would you be willing to stay here in Erebor with me, and become my Queen?"

"Thorin…do you really mean that?"

"Yes Belle…I want you with me for as long as you'll have me."

"Yes…I'll stay with you forever Thorin."

Later the eagles offered to take her and anyone she chose back to the Shire to pick up her belongings, at least the ones she couldn't part with, and then bring her back to Erebor. She accepted their offer and gave Bag End to her cousin Drogo Baggins and his wife Primula who was expecting their first child. She took her most important books, seeds from her garden plants, and a few family heirlooms she refused to part from including her parent's portraits. When she returned to Erebor there was a small party among her friends.

The next year found all of Thorin's people from the Blue Mountains returning to Erebor, including his sister Dis who took an instant liking to Belle after hearing how she saved her sons from death…repeatedly. Dis insisted on planning Thorin and Belle's wedding, and Belle was more than happy to let her have a field day. The wedding was extravagant and all of the greatest leaders of Middle Earth were there for it, including Elrond and his children. Nine months later the King and Queen of Erebor were welcoming their first child into the world, only to find that they'd been blessed with twins. Thorin passed out when Oin told him and didn't hear the end of it for weeks. The twins were one boy and one girl…both with more of their mother's looks but they eventually grew to have their father's height. Thorin and Belle had another two children, both girls, over the next few years. Fili and Kili were surprisingly good as uncles and doted on the kids as they grew up. Their son eventually took the throne so that Thorin and Belle could relax as they grew old together. Belle had left her old magic ring in the Shire for her nephew to have when he grew up…and that eventually led to the young Hobbit going on a grand adventure of his own across Middle Earth with a Fellowship…but that's another tale.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story. I certainly did. I may write another Hobbit tale in the future but right now my brain is stuck on Merlin lol. If you also like Merlin check out my newest story "Dragon Twins".


End file.
